Shooting Star
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Based off of 4x18. Alternative ending for Blaine after the shooting. Kurt comes back to Ohio to comfort him when family secrets are revealed. Multi-Chap. Rating M for child abuse and sex (in later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

He can still hear the gun shots ringing in his ears. He can still feel his heart racing as he recounts everything he's ever done in his life and wishing he could have done things differently. How can he leave this life knowing all he's done is hurt the people he loves. His parents find him a disappointment. His friends hate him for what he did to Kurt. _Kurt_. He hurt him the most. He took his heart and ripped it into a million pieces.

As he walks out the McKinley building shaking harder than ever before, he looks around and isn't surprised to find the absence of his own parents. He sees all his friends hugging and crying with their moms and dads, watching them thank over and over again that their baby wasn't hurt or killed.

Blaine speed walks over to his car, itching to get home to be alone in his room to freely let go of his emotions. He puts the key into ignition and starts his car, he pulls out of the busy car park and makes his way home.

Pamela Anderson frantically rushes around her house looking for her shoes and coat trying desperately to make it to McKinley to see if Blaine is okay. Michael Anderson is searching for his keys to drive them over to the school, when a slam of the front door echoes throughout the otherwise empty house.

"Blaine...?" Pamela asks brokenly as she half runs into the foyer of their home.

Blaine is frozen to the spot, not expecting his parents to be home. He sees his mother stuck a few steps in front of him with tear tracks down her face, and his father, looking sadly at him, standing behind her.

His eyes flicker over to the staircase quickly debating whether he can make it up there without his parents grabbing him to talk. He internally argues with himself but running away wins out, and he makes a break for it running up the stairs.

"Blaine wait..." His father bolts after trying to grab his arm but he isn't fast enough and Blaine's bedroom door slams in his face. Pamela, who was right behind him tries to open said door but Blaine quickly locked it.

"Blaine _please_...talk to us..." She whispers desperately against the cold hardwood door. Her tears are back in full force, leaking down her face.

* * *

Blaine slides down to floor against his door with tears of his own making their way down his cheeks and falling onto his Cheerio's uniform. He doesn't want to talk to them about it. He doesn't want them to pretend to care, to hug him and say that they love him when really, they'd prefer he didn't exist. Who wants a gay son? A disappointment to the family?

Blaine picks himself up from the floor and makes his way over to his chest of drawers. He goes to the bottom one sliding it open slowly. He only goes in here when he's really down and depressed. It's a place of true comfort for him.

It's Kurt's drawer.

When they were together, Blaine reserved the bottom drawer for some of Kurt's clothes for when he stayed over. When Kurt moved to New York he let Blaine keep his things for when he missed him, and when they broke up Blaine never had the heart to throw them away.

He pulls out one of his own t-shirts and pulls over Kurt's McKinley hoodie over the top. Slipping on Kurt's navy silk pyjama pants he brings his arms securely around himself breathing in the familiar scent of his love. It's then that he breaks.

He lies down on his bed curling in on himself. The tears are back in full swing, his chest heaving heart breaking sobs that echo around his dark room. He doesn't care if his parents can hear him, they already think he's pathetic might as well add to the list of things they hate about him.

* * *

Outside, Pamela and Michael listen to their son cry his heart out, can hear the desperation in his sobs. They feel helpless out here with no way in, they sit there on the floor outside his door hoping that their little boy will be okay.

"Michael..." She whispers shaking her head slightly, cringing when Blaine lets out a particular harsh cry.

They sit facing each other, both looking on at the door with a type of devastation only a parent can hold. It physically hurts to see your child go through such emotional trauma to the point where they feel like the tears will never stop. It hurts that they can't comfort him because he doesn't want them to comfort him, they lost their place to do so when they started ignoring him after he came out to them.

It was hard for Pamela. A part of her wanted to accept Blaine with open arms and say that she'll love him no matter what, but she knew her husband wouldn't be able to do that. She grew up the same as him, in a respectable Christian home where homosexuality is a sin, and the wife must support and follow their husband regardless of their own feelings. He's in charge, he pays the bills, it's your responsibility to dote after him and clean the house. But what happens when your child, _your own child_, comes to you so hopeful and scared admitting to his true self and all you can do is sit there with a stony expression. Leaving him there broken and sad.

After the Sadie Hawkins dance she felt similar then to as she feels right now. She saw his baby boy beaten just because he had the courage to be himself even after he was so horribly rejected by his own parents. _He was so brave_. Pamela doesn't even think she's met someone as brave as her own son.

She vows from this day one she'll never let him go again. Never let him feel unloved by her again. Husband be damned. She loves him and she wants to see him grow up and marry someone and have her grand kids. She doesn't want to miss a second of it, because after today she could've lost it all.

* * *

Michael Anderson looks at his wife and sees the most sadness she's ever expressed and he knows he's part of the reason for it. He not only couldn't accept Blaine being gay, he made him feel worse about it just because of his own feelings. He was the one who gave him a hard time, he didn't just ignore him like his wife, he threw the slurs, and he put him down when he was at his lowest.

He was the one who hurt him.

He closes his eyes tightly and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger. It wasn't just emotional abuse. He knows that. Blaine was good at putting on a front and applying the make up over the dark marks his fist would leave behind. Michael tended to leave the beating to places it couldn't be seen but sometimes he got so angry at himself for being this way towards his son that it boils over and he takes it out on him. He knows he shouldn't and if Pam knew she'll leave him. Leave him for good, and he can't live without her.

As he thinks about today's events he considers all the horrifying possibilities. What if the shooter decided the fag in the Cheerio's uniform had to go? They want to kill him out of a group of his kids because he freely chooses to love a boy, and honestly what is wrong with that? What is so wrong with Blaine finding his true happiness? Michael, for the first time in decades, lets a tear fall freely down his face.

He knows he doesn't deserve someone like Blaine, who is so loving and compassionate and talented, as a son. He can sing better than anyone he knows, he can box like a true fighter, although sadly, so he can defend himself from the small minded bullies, and he can love. Love like no other. He doesn't care who looked or who threw whatever insults his way when he took a boys hand and walked down the hallways or through the mall.

That's a true man. He's not afraid to be himself and that's something to admire.

Michael has never felt worse. He's not a man. He's a coward. Only a coward hits his son.

He vows from this day on to be there for him in any way he'll let him. He doesn't deserve his forgiveness, but he'll do anything in his power to get Blaine to look at him as his father again, not another bully. After the first hit he could never take it back, the emotional scars will last forever, but he can try and make it up to him for it.

Starting right now.

"I'll be right back...I need to make a phone call…" Michael picks himself up from the ground, but before he leaves he sees his wife giving him a disapproving look, probably assuming it's a business call. He never wants to see that look put towards him from his wife again. He needs to fix it.

He leaves to go into their bedroom across the hall and dials the number of the man who is more of a father to his son than himself.

"Burt Hummel speaking" His voice is a little shaky but was hardly heard through the gruffness that naturally comes with it.

"Hi ehh...Mr Hummel its Michael. Michael Anderson. Blaine's father" There was a crack of emotion as he said the word 'father' because he knows he hasn't earned that title.

"I know who you are" There's a coldness to his statement, obviously Burt knows about the state of his and Blaine's relationship, Blaine needs a real father and Burt was that for him. Michael's actually grateful he could step in when Michael couldn't open his eyes and mind. "Is Blaine okay...? I mean, I know no one got hurt, but mentally. He's a tough kid but anyone would be going outta their mind after today"

Michael nearly breaks knowing that no, Blaine is not okay, he's crying harder than the time that boy pushed him to the ground and stole his bow tie in kindergarten just because bow ties are apparently girly. "Ehh honestly...he's not...he's really not..." Burt can hear the desperation in his, knowing he must be crying " I don't know what to do, Burt...he's locked himself in his room and he won't let me or Pamela in and...I can hear him...he's crying and he sounds so broken...and there _nothing_ I can do. Burt _please_...help me..."

Burt knows what it's like to be a parent and if it were Kurt in that school he knows he would've torn down every wall and smashed every window just to get to him. No one hurts his little boy if he can't help it.

He loves Blaine like he's his own son and he knows that Blaine and Kurt aren't together anymore, and he knows that that's Blaine's fault, but you can't just stop caring or stop being a parent. He knows who Blaine's needs and it isn't him nor his parents. "Look, Mr Anderson, I know how you feel alright, but I don't think it's me he needs, and on some level you know that too..."

Michael does. He knows who Blaine needs. The only person who loves him for who he truly is and knows how to comfort him best.

He needs Kurt.

"I know...I know. Is Kurt in Lima at all? Is he still in New York...? Whatever it takes, no matter what it costs I'll pay for his flight here...my son needs him..." Michael is not ashamed to beg for his son, he needs him to be okay and Kurt is the one who will make that happen.

"Actually he's on his way. As soon as he heard he was on the first flight back here...he truly loves your son Mr Anderson..." Burt knows this is risky ground but he can't let Blaine live in a hateful environment any longer. He would take Blaine in himself if it weren't for his stubbornness.

Michael breathes heavily through the receiver and whispers quietly "I know...and i am so thankful for that fact"

"I'll tell Kurt to go straight to your house and I'll hopefully see Blaine soon, give him a big hug. You know, sometimes you can't know their truly okay until you seem em' for yourself"

"Yeah...tell Kurt to just walk in, the doors open...me and my wife don't want to leave him alone...we don't want him to do anything...he'll regret..." Michael says sadly knowing if he did do something, he would be a big part of the reason why.

Burt clears his throat, trying to keep too much emotion pour into his voice "Yeah...I get it..." He wipes a few stray tears from his face "Anyway, thank you for calling"

"No Burt, thank you" Burt knows that statement is heavier than just the phone call.

Burt ends the call and dials the familiar number of his son.

Michael makes his way back to his wife and son. He hears the gut wrenching sobs through the thick walls of Blaine's room but is quickly distracted from him by his wife's own quiet sobs.

"Oh honey..." Michael sits back down on the ground and pulls his wife close to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. She cries almost silently into his shirt, staining it with her hot salty tears.

"M-Michael t-t-there's _nothing_ we can _do_...an-and our b-b-baby's _hurting_..." She buries her face once more and her shoulders shake with the effort not to cry out with devastation.

Michael looks down at his wife, the only women who could tolerate him, and feels that same overwhelming sadness, that paternal pang, at the sounds of his son's pain.

"I uhhh called Burt...Kurt is on his way here...I think...I think this is what he needs"

Pamela looks up at the same hazel eyes of his son, which are normally filled with so much anger and hate, and sees love, hesitation, guilt, and the same fear she saw when he held Blaine and Cooper for the first time. He was so scared he would fail as a father and honestly, he really has. She smiles at him knowing that he's trying and that's _all_ she could ask him to do.

"_Thank you._..just..._thank you._.." She brings her lips to his and they share the most loving kiss since they were young and stupidly in love. She hasn't felt like this in so long "I love you"

Michael feels the tears pushing at his eyes again but blinks them back and says with the most love he can muster "I love you too" He pulls her close to his chest once again and buries his face in her long brown curled hair, breathing in deeply to try and find some form of comfort.

All they can do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2

He slams on the brakes, puts his car into park and tears from the car bolting to the front door. He almost forgets to lock it but he doesn't give a damn about his car, he just wants to have Blaine back in his arms. Safe.

Kurt rips the door open and slams it shut behind him. He takes the stairs two at a time and the only thing that stops him from breaking Blaine's bedroom door down is the sight of both his parents huddled against the door, clutching at each other for dear life. This is the couple that looked down at him, judged him just because he loves their son.

Now they look at him with the most hopeful expressions he's ever seen.

Pamela Anderson jumps up from the ground and Kurt takes notice of her dishevelled appearance. This is a women who prides herself in her presentation of herself. Not a single hair out of place. Now she has red rimmed eyes and her clothes are rumpled from sitting on the ground for so long. Before Kurt can say a word Pamela pulls him into a bone crushing hug. He hesitates just for a second before he wraps his arms around the obviously desperate mother.

She steps back slightly and looks right into his eyes "_Please_...help him..."

It's then that Kurt notices the sounds of his ex-boyfriend. His eyes fill with tears as he hears Blaine crying harder than he's ever heard before. It makes his heart hurt. He physically aches to have him in his arms, where he belongs.

He feels that deep found pull that takes his feet towards the door, now free of crying parents blocking it, and knocks ever so gently on the cold dark wood.

* * *

Blaine hears the soft knock but all it does is echo around his head causing him to feel the painful throbbing at his temples. His head pounds from the crying. His eyes and his chest hurts and all he wants is to do is crawl into a hole and die. He feels numb.

"Go 'way..." He knows he sounds pathetic but he couldn't care any less at this moment. He wants to wallow in his own self-pity for just that little bit more.

Kurt hears his true loves broken voice. Raw from all the crying. His heart tears a little.

"Blaine, honey...it's me..." He doesn't know how Blaine will react. He could kick him out especially after the disaster of Mr Shue's wedding.

He hears Blaine bolt from the bed, running across his room and unlocking the door. As soon as the soft click of the lock was sounded, Blaine rips the door open and falls into Kurt's arms.

His sobs are back and they are now louder than ever. His whole body shakes with the sheer force of them and all Kurt can do is hold him, trying to keep him from falling completely apart.

Blaine tucks his face into the crook of Kurt's neck breathing in his scent and he can feel the warmth spread through his body. He's clinging onto Kurt so tightly, fearing he would just walk away and leave him for good.

"Oh B...come on...shh shh baby..." Kurt brings both of them to sit at the bottom of the bed with Blaine still holding onto him. He brings Blaine fully into his lap, head tucked securely under his chin, Kurt's own arms around his shoulders and his face buried into Blaine's thick curls.

Blaine continues to sob uncontrollably in Kurt's arms and all Kurt can do is run his hand up and down his arm and whispering nonsensical words into his ear trying to calm him down.

As Blaine's cries turn into the occasional hiccup he starts to ramble "I-I'm s-s-sorry K-Kurt, s-so sorry. I-I know I d-don't deserve you or e-even t-this but...I-I need you _Kurt._..I need you an-and I-I don't want to live without you. I-I was sitting in that ch-choir room t-today and _all_ that I could think about was y-you. M-maybe I don't have the right to even s-say that b-but it's true. I kept thinking that...I'll never h-hold you again or even...k-k-kiss you. Just one last time. I-I love you and I don't care if y-you don't want to hear it b-because it's true. _I love_ _you_. And honestly..._I hate myself_. I _hate_ what I did to you and I hate that I'm s-such a disappointment to my p-parents. When I was t-trapped in that room I just wished the shooter would come in and k-kill me...j-just s-so I didn't ha-have to do it m-myself..." Kurt felt like his whole world was crumbling. Hearing his soulmate talk about ending his life...Kurt was rendered speechless. He was horrified. "...I-I talk about c-courage Kurt but I don't have a-any. I'm a c-coward. I-I can't even stand up for m-myself. I-I let myself be beaten down t-time and time again and h-honestly I don't think I can get b-back up again. I might as well die because...because no one will care i-if I d-did. C-Cooper will get rid of his annoying little brother and my p-parents will ha-have the p-perfect family they've always wanted. No g-gay son to hide in the background so no one will know the respectable Anderson's has a-a-a..._fag_ in their family. And you. You don't have to-to pretend n-not to hate me anymore. Y-You won't have any b-b-baggage lugging around st-stopping you from f-fulfilling your life."

* * *

Meanwhile the two Anderson's sit on the floor outside the door, Pamela leaning into Michael's chest, listening to every word. They feel like such failures and feel so guilty because they were a big part of the reason as to why Blaine feels like suicide is his only option. They can only imagine the true horrors if Kurt wasn't there to help him through this. They've never felt so cold or ill in their entire lives.

* * *

Kurt is broken out of his silent trance when Blaine starts to sob quietly into his chest "Honey B, _please_look at me..." The term of endearment slips out of him but feels so right and natural. Blaine slowly lifts his head from his favourite spot on Kurt's chest and looks into the blue eyes he fell so deeply in love with. Kurt nearly breaks down completely at the sight of Blaine's sad filled eyes, he always loved that those bright hazel orbs could show all his emotions, love, happiness, excitement. Now they hold so much sorrow. He caresses his wet cheek "Blaine..._how_ could you think that? Baby, I think if you...killed yourself...I would just die inside. B..._I love you_..." Blaine looks at him with so much hope "And I _can't_ live without you either. I know you hurt me but...but it doesn't mean I never stopped loving you...And B, don't say that about your family. I know I've never been the biggest fans of how they treat you but...Cooper loves you and I know there's this horrible age gap that separates you and makes it hard for you two to bond but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you B. And your _mom_...wasn't it you who told me that although she normally is cold and ignores your existence but she has those days...those days when you walk through the door and she gives you a warm hug and calls you darling...and I know you love her because every time you talk about her like that your whole face lights up and...and you call her momma."

Blaine whimpers slightly at that, knowing there's a truth behind his words. "Blaine...I know you and your father's relationship is not great. I'm not going to sugar coat it but I think one day...one day I believe we can change his mind about you...about u-us. I believe on day he'll want to see his grand kids and pick them up and swing them around. He'll be Grandpa Anderson, the one who spoils them rotten."

* * *

Outside Michael Anderson smiles through his tears and finds himself wanting that. Wanting to be that man.

* * *

"I may not know if that will ever happen Blaine but...what I do know is I want to be with you. I know you cheated and you put all that on hold for us, but look at me when I say this, because I truly believe you need to hear this..." Blaine looks into his eyes once more "I forgive you."

Blaine sags into Kurt's body feeling like the weight of the world has been finally lifted off of his shoulders. He's never felt so boneless, and the tears start all over again. But this time they're tears of relief.

Blaine is just about to start protesting when Kurt jumps in first "And don't start with all this 'I don't deserve you' crap because...we deserve each other. We were made for each other B, I know, you know, even my Dad knows it...even if you made him give me a sex talk..." Blaine blushes a deep red but he laughs a little and that was what Kurt was aiming for. He smiles at Blaine and continues on "I want to start the rest of my life with you B, _I love you,_ and nothing will _ever_ get between us again. I promise you that. I just want the fun, loving, dorky Blaine who I fell in love with. The man who sings cheesy pop songs, and loves to be the little spoon because he can't sleep without my arms around him, and wears my hoodie just so he can be comforted by my scent."

Blaine smiles into his neck knowing he's been caught. He places a sweet loving kiss there, loving that he is now aloud to do that again. "And Blaine...? I can't wait to kiss every inch of you to show you just how much I love you..."

He feels Blaine tense under his palms but quickly forgets it as he relaxes once more and chuckles a little "I'd love that."

"But before we do _that,_I think we should take a nap and sleep off the tears. Afterwards I think we should talk to your parents though..."

"Kurt...I think that's a waste of time. They weren't there at the school when I came out after the shooting, they don't care..."

"Well...your Dad was the one who called my dad actually...He said that your Dad seemed pretty shook up about the shooting and he even offered to pay for me to come here just to make you feel better...I think he's starting to see what I see. That you're an amazing man who deserves to be loved. And you know deep down that your mom loves you. She really does..."

Blaine looks at him and sighs, cuddling in a little more "I don't know how much I believe you but I _do_ want it. I'll talk to them...for you."

Kurt wants to argue that it should be for him but he's so tired. The crying and the long anxious flight to Ohio, not knowing if Blaine was okay. He picks them both up from the bottom of the bed and he pulls Blaine down into the pillows snuggling behind him. He is plastered to Kurt's chest and their hands are interlocked over his stomach. Kurt looks into his eyes and flickers down to his soft pink lips. He leans forward a little, giving him time to pull back and then his lips are on his. It's chaste and soft but is filled with so much love and despair from being pent up for so many months, filled with pain and longing.

"I am _so_ glad you're here with me B, alive. I will _never_..._ever_let you go again...you hear me...?"

"Yeah...yeah" He whispers against his lips and his face breaks out into a watery smile. He kisses him once more and settles back into the pillows. Kurt's breathe tickles at the back of his neck and he's never felt so safe. The weight of his pale strong arms securely wrapped around his waist brings him more comfort than some hoodie can ever give.

Kurt is about to close his eyes when he feels something digging into his side. He pulls out a soft object out from beneath him and giggles lightly at what he finds "Blaine...is this Margaret Thatcher dog...?"

Blaine looks back at him slightly embarrassed that Kurt has found then only thing that gets him to sleep at night. "Ehhh...yeah it is..."

"And you kept it all this time...it's just a crappy little stuffed animal Finn won at Six Flags..." He smiles as he says that, secretly thrilled that he has this.

"Of course I still have it...you gave it to me...and to _me_...that means something."

"See...there's my dorky boyfriend"

Blaine laughs a little at this and kisses him softly again, so happy that he can do that as many times as he likes. They settle once more and start to drift off into the dark bliss of sleep.

* * *

Michael and Pamela Anderson feel exhausted themselves but can't even stomach the idea of sleep after the turmoil of this evening. They stand up and peer into his room together. They smile at what try see.

Blaine is smiling in his sleep and Kurt is too. They haven't seen him this peaceful since he was a small baby, wrapped up in a blue blanket in his little crib. They move the door a fraction, causing it to creak loudly in the silence of his room. Blaine's eyebrows furrow and he tense slightly. They watch as Kurt pulls Blaine somehow even closer to his chest and places a sweet kiss to his neck. Blaine immediately relaxes and his smile returns once more.

Michael and Pamela smile softly at their son and his soulmate as they slowly back out the room and make their way down the staircase. Their footsteps are heavy as they enter the kitchen. They look around at the marble countertops and top of the range appliances and just think, what is the point? What is the point of having all this when you can't have a son who loves you? A life where you feel loved and can love in return? It all feels pointless.

They make coffee that just sits on the counter, slowly cooling. Pamela snuggles her way into her husband's chest, seeking comfort. He gladly wraps his arms around her kissing into her hair.

"What do we _do_...?" She whispers brokenly, desperate for an answer.

"We love and accept him, because that's all we can do..."


	3. Chapter 3

An hour or two later Kurt wakes up from the best sleep he's had in months. He slowly realises it's because Blaine is back in his arms, warm and solid. Kurt kisses his cheek ever so softly to wake him up from the nice long nap they took together.

Blaine, with his eyes still closed, slowly turns in his arms to face him fully on his side. His eyes flutter open, his eyelashes fanning across his cheeks. Kurt has never seen a more beautiful sight. "Sleep well..? Kurt asks with a roughness to his voice that only comes from a sleep that good.

"Mmmmm...best sleep ever."

"I couldn't agree more..." And he couldn't. He brings Blaine close to his chest breathing in the scent of coffee mixed with cinnamon, the scent of one Blaine Devon Anderson, and basks in it. He missed this. This closeness that only they share together. No one sees them like this. Truly relaxed in each other's arm. This time is only for them and no one else.

"We should get up...see your parents..." He says tentatively.

Blaine whines into his neck "Do we have to? I'd rather stay in bed with you forever..." He mumbles tiredly, trying to burrow deeper into Kurt's shirt.

Kurt chuckles at his child like attitude "I'm pretty sure at one point we'll need to eat and my Dad will probably come hunting me down when I don't return tonight..."

Blaine whines once again at this "You're leaving tonight? I want you to stay with me..."

He doesn't want to seem too needy, especially since they've _just_gotten back together but he's emotionally drained. He needs Kurt now more than ever. "Well I was wondering if you would come back with me...? Stay for the night at mine? Please?"

Blaine smiles at him with his sleepy smile that Kurt finds oh so adorable and says "Of course. I would never pass up a night in these arms."

"I knew it! You only wanted me for my arms. You're such a cuddle whore B" He teases playfully.

Blaine mock gasps at Kurt with his hand over his heart "I'm wounded Mr Hummel that you find me so shallow. Besides, it's obvious that the only reason I keep you around is because of your amazing talents at making me cheesecake."

Kurt swats playfully at his arms and starts the inevitable tickle fight that ensues. He straddles Blaine ticking down his sides and ribs knowing where all his best tickle spots are. Blaine laughs loudly into the room and writhes underneath him trying to grab his hands from the attack. Eventually Kurt pins Blaine's arms above his head and leans down to place a slow lingering kiss to his lips.

"I missed this." He whispers against his lips with their foreheads touching.

"Me too." Blaine says back, just as quietly.

"Don't think you're getting out of talking to your parents B." Kurt states firm and determined, so Blaine knows he's doomed. Once Kurt's mind is set in something there's no way to change it.

He sighs heavily "Okay...okay. Let's go talk to them." Kurt starts to get up but Blaine pulls him back down by his wrist and kisses him with passion. They pull back knowing there is more time later for this and get up. Blaine takes off the hoodie feeling a little too warm after their nap and puts it back into the sacred bottom drawer. He pulls out a soft black t-shirt and hands it to Kurt.

"But I'm already wearing a shirt..." Kurt trails off as he looks down at his expensive shirt that is now rumpled and stained with tears and snot.

Blaine looks at him a little sheepishly "I'm sorry about the shirt, I'll get it replaced-"

Blaine doesn't finish his sentence as Kurt pulls him into a comforting embrace, his arms securely around his waist. "Don't be sorry, I'm honoured to be the one hosting all your tears on my shirt. I don't need a new one, things can get washed and don't ever be sorry for crying on me. My shoulder is always there for you when you need it."

He says it with the most genuine sincerity that Blaine almost starts bawling again.

Kurt slips off his shirt and Blaine is trying, and failing, not to look at his boyfriends beautiful milky white chest. Kurt catches his hungry gaze and smirks "You can see all this later B. I promise." He puts the t-shirt over his head covering up his revealed skin.

Blaine whines at the loss but otherwise takes his hand and walks with him out his room and down the stairs. As they reach the last step he pauses. Scared to see his parents look of disapproval and disappointment at his pathetic crying from earlier.

Kurt catches onto his hesitation and quickly reassures him "They love you Blaine, whether you believe it or not. And even if they don't you have me, Dad, Carole, Finn...and they all love you just as much as I do." He kisses him softly trying to pour every ounce of courage into it.

Blaine nods softly and takes a deep steadying breath. It's now or never he supposes.

They walk in, proudly, hand in hand into the stoic living room that normally hosts fabulous dinner and business parties. Now it feels hollow and empty with its lack of emotion and atmosphere of a true family.

His parents sitting, Michael in his usual armchair and Pamela on one side of the couch, looking up at them so sad and...is that guilt Blaine sees? His breathing is a little heavier as he realises his parents must have heard everything he said in his room earlier. He debates whether to run back into his room again when his mind reminds him, courage. Courage... right. He has to have courage. He taught Kurt to have courage now he must show him that he has it too.

They make their way to the other side of the couch, Kurt sitting down first and Blaine settling between his legs leaning back into his chest.

Before, they wouldn't dare show this kind of affection around Blaine's parents but Kurt knows Blaine needs to feel him there. A support.

Blaine waits for the inevitable slurs or chastising for his 'inappropriateness' but it never comes.

The awkward silence stretches out what feels like forever, but is broken by Blaine's mother.

"Blaine...I'm _so sorry_ I made you feel that way. I know there's no excuse for what I've done. I ignored you, making you feel worthless a-a-and..._unloved_. And that's _so not true_, I love you Blaine darling and I'm so proud to be able to call you my son. I mean it. I wanna be a part of your life B, I want to see you marry the love of your life and I want to see you every time you come home from New York with your beautiful kids. I want to be that mom for you. I can't let you slip through my fingers again..." By this point the tears are freely falling from her eyes and Blaine can see she really meant it.

He disentangles himself from Kurt's arms and shuffles closer to her. She looks up at him with sad filled eyes so full of guilt and pain. "Momma...you had me at darling."

Pamela Anderson launches herself at her son and starts a mantra of "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She clutches onto him and it's only then that she realises how much she missed his hugs. He always gave the best hugs.

He pulls back kissing her cheek with she returns with a kiss of her own and he settles back into Kurt's arms once again, waiting for his father to kick him out, or beat him one more time.

All eyes turn to Michael Anderson as he sits rather silently in his chair. It makes Blaine more nervous as he waits for him to say something, anything.

What Blaine doesn't expect is the first words to come out of his mouth to be, "I'm sorry." Blaine looks at his father in suspicion his guard fully up, not wanting to be hurt again by this man before him. "Blaine I don't know where to start. I know I'm the one who made you feel the worst out of all them. Worse than your mom, worse than the bullies who beat the crap out of you freshmen year. I know it hurt more because it was from someone who was supposed to love you and accept you no matter what. I'm not going to stand here and say that all of a sudden I'm a changed man who can welcome you with open arms. But what I can say is, I want to try. To try and be that man for you Blaine, be that father to you. The one you've always craved for. I want that. I want to be able to see my grandkids and be involved in their lives and yours...I'm so sorry Blaine but I promise from now on, I'm going to make it up to you." Throughout his heart felt speech, Michael had stood up and is now at the end of the couch with his hands resting on his wife's shoulder. He looks at Blaine who's mask was put fully in place whilst he spoke, never cracking to show how he truly felt.

Kurt watches as Blaine stands in front of his father, knowing this is the time for Blaine to stand up for himself. "Dad..." He cringes slightly at the title knowing he doesn't deserve it. "I can appreciate you wanting to try but...I can't forgive you, not yet. Maybe not ever. You don't know what it's like living in a place where someone calls you a girl, fairy, homo...f-f-faggot." He spits out, the word tasting vile on his tongue. "Even though I get that every day at school as well, I can live with that. It's the violence I can't."

Both Kurt and Pamela gasp at this. Kurt knew their relationship was strained to say the least but he never knew it was violent. He feels a little guilty himself for not noticing it.

"I admit you weren't always that way. But for some reason you decided to start hitting me when I was at my lowest point...you knew how much pain I felt after breaking up with Kurt and you decided that was the time to smash me into a million pieces?"  
Blaine can feel his eyes start to water again, feeling helpless as they pour angrily down his cheeks.

"Blaine, I..." Michael starts desperately.

"No. I _need_ this okay? This is my time to talk and your time to listen, understand me?" Blaine talks with so much authority and power it even makes Michael cower slightly.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness. You don't deserve me, honestly. You're my father but you're not my Dad. Burt is more of Dad to me than you'll _ever_be. I confide in him even things like that stupid car thing a few summers back. You ridiculous plan thinking if I got my hands a little dirty, it would make me magically straight. I didn't choose to be gay. No one, chooses to be gay. Because if you think about it, why would they? Why would they _choose_ a life of pain and despair? A life where nearly everyone hates you. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of who I am and I'm proud to be with Kurt. I love him. I truly love. This is not some fantasy story or puppy romance. This is it for me. Kurt is it. And I don't need you in my life to make me happy. _Kurt_ makes me happy."

Blaine pauses to take a deep breath trying to control his emotions and continues on after a second of silence. "There's been a lot of talk of kids and someday I can't wait to hold my child in my arms regardless if they are mine, Kurt's or adopted. But what if my little boy says he wants to be a girl? Or when my baby girl brings home her first girlfriend to meet her grandfather and he is filled with so much hate that he slaps her, or punches her or just puts her down with hurtful slurs. I can't do that. Not to them. Not to my children. I can't put them into such a dark and hateful environment. But...I do have to thank you for one thing though...you taught me how not to parent a child, how not to love them. I'm going to take all that and I'm going to learn how to be the best damn father a child will ever have. I'm going to learn from your fateful mistakes, because you've honestly lost a son..."

Blaine feels like he's going to break at any second and stars to leave the room. "Excuse me."

Before Blaine can leave though Michael grabs his shirt from behind a tugs at it trying to bring him back to him. He feels so hollow and he feels so awful inside. He just wants to hug his son one last time even if he doesn't deserve it.

Blaine struggles against his father's hold in his t-shirt as he tries to run away. "Let go of me!" He shouts, venom dripping from his voice.

Before he can say much more, Blaine's shirt rips off from his back revealing to them the pain inflicted from his father.

Deep, dark purple and red bruises all across his entire back. Scars from a particular harsh scratch from his father's nails. He feels so ashamed. He falls to the ground, his head in his hands, tugging at his hair.

"No, no no no no..." He whimpers as all his effort to hide his disgrace is shattered as his mom and boyfriend look on with horrified looks at the marred back of their loved one.

Kurt falls the ground gathering Blaine into his arms. He knows how it feels to have the constant reminders of his bullies on his skin, to feel every day the ache as he moved telling him he's worthless. But Kurt has always had his Dad. The man who loved him and created a safe place for him to be himself. Blaine had this every day, all day. He hasn't been here for him for these last few months, with good reason, but he still feels partly responsible for not being there at least as a friend to help him through these rough times.

"Blaine I'm _so sorry_..." Michael whispers horrified at his own doing. He was always drunk or at least a little intoxicated when he hurt him so never rarely saw the true extent to his actions. He knows now his life is over. Blaine will never forgive. Kurt will never let him near Blaine. And Pamela will leave him. With justified reasons too. He hurt their son more than anyone and he should pay the price for doing so.

Blaine lets out heart breaking sobs as his face buries into Kurt's chest once again. He steps forward itching to comfort him.

Kurt shuffles them back away from him with hot angry tears in his eyes, his voice cold and venomous "Don't you _dare_ touch him." His arms securely around him, protecting him.

Blaine only whimpers slightly into his neck hoping that the floor will just open up and eat him alive. He wants to leave. He wants to be as far away as possible from his father.

He whispers into Kurt's ear, almost too quiet for Kurt to hear "_Please_..."

Kurt, knowing what he wants, picks them up from the ground and takes Blaine up stairs to grab a new shirt and pack. For the night? The week? Forever? He doesn't know.

They make it to Blaine's room where Blaine runs to grab a new shirt to cover up the ugly scars. Kurt locks the door unsure of what to do or say. Blaine answers for him as he comes back to him and wraps his arms around his waist, nestling into his pale, long neck.

"Thank you." He states, as Kurt's arms come around his shoulders, holding him close.

They pull apart once more gazing into each other's eyes and Kurt kisses him once, twice before turning to grab clothes for his duffel bag.

Blaine is relieved that Kurt isn't so disgusted by his back that he leaves him for good, and that he understands that what he needs right now is a safe place to cuddle his boyfriend and kiss him freely, whenever he wants.

They pack quickly and head silently down the stairs, hands linked. Blaine thinks he would be the happiest man alive even if all he could do for the rest of his life is hold Kurt's hand. Their hands perfectly fit together, fingers slotting into place, where they belong.

Before they can make it out the door though, they are stopped by Pamela's voice.

"Darling _I am so so-"_

"Mom. Don't apologise for him. You didn't know and all I need right now is some space... I'll be back in a few days to see you..." Blaine kisses her cheek softly. "I love you momma."

Blaine's mom smiles at that and says just as heartfelt, "I love you too darling."

The front door echoes as it slams behind the two boys. Pamela turns, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, grounding herself for a conversation that needs to be had.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the Hudmel house is silent. Not awkwardly so...just silent. Their hands remain interlocked but Blaine looks out the window thinking. Thinking about what has happened in the last 24 hours. It's late, he knows that much. 9 maybe 10pm. He doesn't want to burden Burt or his family but by this point all he wants is to be in Kurt's bed, in Kurt's arms.

They arrive at the house and Kurt puts his Navigator into park in the driveway. He reaches over to pull Blaine into a reassuring kiss, knowing he needs it right now and says softly into the car, "Come on, let's go. I think you could use a Burt Hummel bear hug. I know I could."

Blaine smiles a little at that and gets out of the black shiny car, grabbing his bag from the back seat. They make their way to the door, hands interlaced and open it, starting to take off their coats and shoes.

Carole is the first to greet then giving Kurt a quick hug before moving onto Blaine. Blaine breathes in her familiar perfume relaxing into it. She whispers into his ear, "I'm glad you're okay."

Blaine nods mutely into her shoulder knowing he's far from okay. She pulls back rubbing her hands up and down his arms in a comforting gesture and smile encouragingly at him. He smiles back at her a kisses her cheek.

Meanwhile Burt pulls Kurt into a bear hug. Kurt immediately relaxes into it knowing no Dad can hug better than him. Burt can sense something more has happened so just squeezes tighter around his son.

As soon as the hug is over, he pulls Blaine into one. It really is bone crushing but it feels so right. Even though it hurts his back a lot, it's so worth it. He knows this is what he wants. Burt as his father, and he's going to make that happen when he marries Kurt someday.

They finally pull back and Blaine is once again beside Kurt, clutching onto his pale hand. Both Carole and Burt notice this show of affection usually reserved for couples but don't comment on it.

"Blaine and I are really exhausted and just really want to sleep for the night, so we'll be heading up for bed now."

Carole looks to Blaine. "Are you sure honey, you're not hungry?"

Blaine shakes his head silently, he really just wants to sleep, he starting to feel tears of frustration make their way to his eyes, and he tries desperately to stop them from falling. He doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of his boyfriend's parents by crying like a baby who is over tired because he hasn't had his sleep.

Kurt sense all of this and quickly saves him. "Really guys, we're just tired..."

Burt can tell he really means it and can see Blaine starting to get upset, so he kisses both of their foreheads and wishes them a goodnight.

They head upstairs to Kurt's room and softly clicks the door shut. Kurt takes Blaine into his arms once more, holding him close. Blaine falls into the embrace gratefully and clings needing onto him. His tears of frustration seem to make their way onto Kurt's shoulder, Blaine seriously thought he had run out of tears by this point.

Kurt feels the wetness on his shirt and pulls back a little to look at Blaine's tear filled eyes. "Awwww honey B what's wrong?"

His pet name makes his tears come a little faster and he starts to ramble once again. "I j-just wanna s-s-sleep, I-I'm s-so tired and I-I have n-no energy to pu-put on my pyjamas and I-I just want y-you to h-hold me." He cries that last part into Blaine's chest, sobbing a little through his exhaustion.

Kurt smiles a little at his childish demeanour, making him think that Blaine was like this as a little kid, having a meltdown because he was so tired he couldn't put his arms in the right arm hole. "Shh shh shh baby...I'll help you dress, don't worry and you'll be asleep in my arms in no time."

Blaine nods into his chest and Kurt raises his arms above his head to lift the soft grey t-shirt from his body. Next goes Kurt's silk pyjama pants leaving Blaine only in his black boxer briefs. Kurt walks him over to the bed settling him on his side and tucking him in under the covers. He kisses his forehead sweetly and makes his way to his hamper with Blaine's dirty clothes. Kurt strips himself down to his own grey boxer briefs and put his dirty clothes alongside Blaine's.

Blaine, still crying softly into his pillow, watches Kurt as he moves around his room turning off the lights and settling under the covers. He comes over towards Blaine and pulls him close into his chest arms securely around him. Blaine's chest hitches occasionally with his efforts to stop the crying.

Kurt just kisses his cheek and whispers into the darkness, "Goodnight honey B, I love you."

Blaine sniffles a little and replies "I love you too."

That night neither let go of the other.

Blaine slowly makes his way to full consciousness feeling warm and sated. He smiles to himself when he feels Kurt's morning hardness pressing along his ass through his underwear. He knows he's hard himself and starts to grind his ass into Kurt's crotch.

Kurt full out moans in his sleep at the wonderful friction on his dick, but Blaine wants more. He turns his head to kiss Kurt's nose to wake him up, still grinding sinfully onto his long hard dick.

Kurt starts to wake up, thrusting hard against Blaine's ass make him groan into his pillow. This pulls Kurt into full attention as he slowly comprehends what is going on. "Ohhh B..." He moans into Blaine's ear, all deep and rough, he loves that voice. It reminds him of the times when Blaine would wake before him and stretch him while he sleeps and only wakes up when Blaine is slowly entering him from behind. It does things to Blaine.

Blaine pulls his underwear down and grabs for Kurt's to do the same. Once they are both fully naked under the covers Kurt rustles through his nightstand for a bottle of lube. He finds it and comes back to Blaine kissing him all dirty, full of tongue and teeth, right from the start. Blaine moans into his mouth when Kurt thrusts a little harder between his cheeks.

Kurt puts lube all over his dick and in between Blaine's ass cheeks to make the slide easier. They grind together with their mouths glues to one another's, tongues massaging each other. Blaine swallows Kurt's groan, not wanting to let Kurt's parents find out what they're up to.

Kurt reaches his hand around to Blaine's dick bringing it into his hand and stroking at a fast and rough pace. "Oh oh _Kurt_..._fuck_ baby...so close..."

Kurt moans again at Blaine's cursing. He only ever swears when he's in the bedroom and it makes Kurt thrust that little faster, that little bit harder. "Uhh uh uh...feel so good Blaine...I'm gonna cum so soon..."

Every time Kurt's dick catches on Blaine's hole it brings him closer and closer to the edge. Blaine can feel the familiar heat pooling in his belly, the tightening in his spine. Blaine shudders through his release, streak after streak of sticky cum marks the sheets below.

Kurt follows only seconds later pouring his seed against Blaine's pink hole, where his dick is trapped between Blaine's luscious ass cheeks.

Their breathing is harsh and laboured as they come back to themselves. "Wow...that was..." Kurt says unable to finish his sentence but thankfully Blaine finishes for him,

"Intense."

"Yeah..."

Kurt quickly jumps up to his private bathroom to grab a warm washcloth, and returns to the bed where he continues on to wipe the now drying cum from the sheets and Blaine's ass.

After he's finished, he settles back down into their familiar laying positions and Kurt pulls Blaine close breathing in deeply. "How do you feel, honestly...?"

Blaine takes a minute to reply, sighing a little. "I feel pretty content in your arms right now, but honestly? I'm nervous about telling your parents because I know we sorta have to, and really, I kind of want to. My feelings regarding my father well...I think my back says it all..."

Kurt looks at his back still so bruised and broken and kisses it softly. "Just know that I love you and everyone in this house loves you too, okay? Your mom does too. Let's go downstairs honey B, get some breakfast then we can talk to them."

Blaine turns in his arms to face and kisses him softly, then again. "Okay." He whispers against his soft plump lips.

Kurt drags Blaine out of the warm bed and finds him some decent sweats and a t-shirt to wear for lounging around today. Kurt pulls on something similar and they exit the room hand in hand, like always, and make their way to the kitchen for coffee and pancakes, their breakfast tradition when they stay over at each other's houses for the night.  



	5. Chapter 5

Kurt goes straight for the coffee machine turning it on and pulling down their favourite mugs from the cabinet. Kurt's is a lilac mug with little blackbirds all over it, a gift from Blaine when they first started dating. Blaine's was a navy mug with a red handle and a warbler bird on the side. Kurt had it made especially when they spent their first summer together as a couple, because Blaine's parents were never around so Burt let him stay here most of the time. Kurt just thought it would be something special for him to have in the house, make it feel like home.

Blaine hangs in the door way, a little on edge because they're not alone. Carole is at the stove making pancakes, knowing that that's what they would want for breakfast because that's what they always have together. Burt is at the little breakfast nook reading the morning paper and nursing his own coffee.

Kurt turns, a little surprised that Blaine isn't trying to 'help' Carole make the pancakes - he really just steals all the blueberries- and that's when it hits him. Kurt's parents don't know about them being back together and really this is all uncharted territory for him. Burt obviously saw him getting upset last night and is apprehensive around them because he knows they'll wanna all sit down and talk through what happened, why Blaine's here and why they shared a bed last night.

Kurt gives him an understanding smile and walks over to kiss him softly whilst holding his hand. "Come on, help me make some coffee..." He is close to whispering because of how quiet he's being and he doesn't want to startle him.

Burt and Carole look on at their little display of affection with their eyebrows raised at Kurt. Kurt just send back a 'Bitch try me' glare that shuts them up quickly.

Blaine gives him a grateful smile and grabs for the sugar but can't quite reach with his small height.

Kurt giggles at him trying, and failing, to reach which just makes Blaine glare at him. Kurt laughs a little harder at that and starts to stretch his body to grab the tin of sugar for their coffee.

Blaine takes this opportunity to bring both his hands to Kurt's ribs and sides, tickling him and making him squirm and laugh loudly. "Argh! B! No stop it! Ahhhh!"

Blaine giggles at the laughing man which causes him to falter slightly, which Kurt takes advantage of and manages to grab both of his wrists and pull them away from his waist. "You are _so dead_Anderson!"

Blaine knows what that means so he starts to bolt from the kitchen, through the dining room and into the front foyer of the house.

What he hears next makes him stop dead.

Just inside the living room is Finn and he's playing some Call of Duty against Puck. Finn is losing - _obviously_ \- but he continues to point his gun and shoot at all of Pucks teammates, trying to rack up his score.

That's not what Blaine hears though.

He hears gunshots.

Kurt can see that something has changed, the mood has shifted and Blaine's eyes become unfocused as he's stares at the white wall of the hallway. His breathing becomes heavier and his eyes begin to water slightly.

He's back in that choir room. Trapped. He'll never see Kurt again, will never kiss, hug or marry him. _Ever_. He's going to die.

He cowers in the corner of the foyer, bringing his knees close his chest and burying his face into his arms.

Air. He needs air. His lungs aren't working fast enough. He can't breathe. He needs Kurt.

Kurt looks on at his boyfriends and panics. He doesn't know what to do or what the hell is happening. "Dad! Carole!" He cries as he watches Blaine cower into the corner struggling for every breath he takes into his body.

Burt and Carole burst into the scene and take in the curled up boy and spring into action. "It's a flashback, like a panic attack. He's experiencing what happened yesterday only his mind is making it a lot worse." Carole prattles off as she thinks about what to do to calm him down.

They all jump when they hear a loud explosion coming from the living room, now knowing what triggered Blaine to have his episode. Blaine however just flinches violently at the sound and starts a quiet mantra of, "_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt..._"

Burt runs into the living room and shouts lividly at Finn, "Turn it _off_Finn!"

Finn quickly jumps up and switches off his Xbox feeling confused, but knowing that there is a logical explanation for Burt's outburst. "What? What did I do...?"

Burt doesn't answer him, he just runs back into the hallway where he finds Blaine now pulling at his curls getting more and more upset.

His breathing is completely erratic and Kurt is feeling so helpless to the situation. Carole is not entirely sure about what to do, she doesn't know how Blaine will react to her touching him or even Kurt for that matter. "Kurt you need to talk to him. Try and coax him out of his trance..."

Kurt swallows hard. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't want to say the wrong thing and make everything ten times worse than before. He takes a deep long breath and pushes back his own tears, he has to be strong for Blaine. "Blaine, honey, it's me, _please_snap out of it. It's me honey B, Kurt."

Blaine hears nothing but the scared whispers of his friends. He feels so alone in this moment. No one is there to save him.

But then he hears it. The sound of an angel. His angel. _Kurt_. He hears him. He uses his voice to ground himself, to pull himself back into reality. And when he does he lifts his head to see the concerned faces of Kurt and his family but he only has eyes for Kurt.

Before he can fully register what he's doing, he launches himself at Kurt, latching into his shirt. His emotions overwhelm him and before he knows it darkness over takes him and he lays limp.

Kurt holds his boyfriend in his arms completely lax in his hold. He frantically moves his roams his hands all over his body, with tears rolling down his pale cheeks. "B, wake up, _wake up_..."

He pushes Blaine's face into his neck and holds him tight, horrified at what he just witnessed. "Kurt, buddy, he's just passed out, it's _okay_. Come on, help us carry him to the couch where he can be more comfortable."

Kurt nods mutely but is a little reluctant to let him go. He feels better knowing he's in his arms. Safe.

It's the warm hand on his shoulder that gets him to let go a little so Burt and Finn can help lift him into the living room and onto the couch. As soon as he is safely deposited down, Kurt immediately kneels on the floor by his head and starts to stroke a few stray curls from his face. He kisses his forehead sweetly but otherwise stays put.

Carole, Burt and Finn watch how Kurt interacts with him, knowing he truly loves him. The three of them leave, letting them have a little privacy and know that when Blaine wakes up he'll want to be just with Kurt, because he'll be embarrassed by his actions but will also want to freshen up a little before he faces them again.

Kurt doesn't even notice them leave, too busy focusing on the gorgeous boy before him. He watches as his body starts to regain consciousness, his eyes flutter open making Kurt look on in awe at the beautiful swirls of his hazel and green irises. Kurt's never seen anything more stunning in his entire life.

Blaine blinks once, twice, trying to focus his eyes on the room before him. What he notices first is that everything is on its side. Hmm. That's strange. It takes his mind a second to comprehend that he's the one actually on his side. He's also not in the hall like before, he's in the Hudmel family living room. That's when he notices Kurt calling his name softly. "-laine."

"Huh..? _Kurt_what happened...?" He blinks blearily up at him still trying to wake up a little from his confusion.

"You don't remember...?" Kurt asks tentatively, unsure what he should say in fear of upsetting Blaine further.

As Blaine thinks about it he knows they were in the kitchen and he was tickling Kurt. They start running around and they make it to the hall-

Oh.

Kurt knows the minute Blaine realises what happens as his faces freezes and his eyes widen.

He froze. He panicked.

His mind took him back to the choir room and the shooting. He knows this was an episode, or a flashback, or whatever the professionals like to call it. He use to get them after the Sadie Hawkins dance. Every time people would call him a _fag_ or would throw a punch his way, his mind would wonder back to that dreadful night.

He's managed to calm them down quite nicely, but sometimes when his father would go a little too far with his words and fists, it would trigger him. All he knew was he had to get out of there before his father saw him curl in on himself like a coward, not wanting to add to his ammunition.

Blaine takes a shuddering breath knowing it's going to take him a little time to get over this as well but this time he has Kurt and Kurt's family.

Kurt's family.

Blaine looks straight into Kurt's eyes. "Your family saw didn't they?" He whispers, horrified at the thought of them watching as he pathetically cries and rocks back in forth in a little ball.

Kurt has a battle with his internal self, not wanting to lie to Blaine but he knows Blaine hates being anything but put together in front of others. It's his safety blanket to be that polished up young boy which he has thankfully started to relax when he's around Burt and the others. Blaine will be so embarrassed and Kurt doesn't want him crawling back into his shell but... No. He can't lie. Their whole relationship crumbled before because of a lack of honesty.

"Yeah...they did B, but don't worry. They're not going to judge you for it. They're not your father, they won't call you names and put you down or throw you out. They love you Blaine just like I do and they wouldn't care if you rolled around on the floor having a seizure, although I prefer if you didn't, they will pick you up and brush you off and help you build yourself back up again. I promise you that." Kurt tries to convey the most sincerity into his little speech hoping Blaine will listen and believe him.

Blaine looks into his eyes looking for...deceit? Maybe. But all he sees is love and genuine concern for his wellbeing. Blaine nods a little at his words knowing deep down that's the honest truth. He takes deeps steadying breaths, trying to centre himself before he sits up and pulls Kurt into his lap, knowing he needs this a little too.

Blaine caresses his cheek and looks into his deep blue eyes and asks, "Hey..._you_ okay...?"

Kurt looks genuinely surprised at his question but thinks twice before he answers. Of course Blaine would ask him how he's feeling in this situation. All Blaine wants is for Kurt to be safe and happy and so it's Blaine's job to take care of him. Kurt tucks his head under his chin and starts to trace pointless patterns onto his t-shirt covered chest.

"_I was so scared_. B you were fine one minute, laughing with me then the next you were breathing real hard and then you curled up onto the floor. I didn't know what to _do_." He wipes away some stray tears that fall down his face. "C-Carole told me to talk to you, to try and get you to stop and when I did you looked up at me so _scared_. Like someone was going to snatch all of us away from you, so you just grabbed onto me and squeezed me so tight, but all of a sudden you just stopped. Your body fell into mine and I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up B. _You wouldn't wake up._"

Kurt's crying a little harder now and his chest is hiccupping slightly. His face is now fully buried into Blaine's neck, wetting it with his salty tears. "Shh shh shh baby, I know how scary that must have been for you." He's gently rocking Kurt back in forth in his arms trying to calm him down. "I know if it were me I would be going out of my mind trying to help you. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Kurt looks up suddenly at his loves face and quickly says, "Don't ever apologise B. You couldn't help it." He drags both of his hands down his wet, red face trying to clean it up and he sniffles lightly. "_God_when did it become all about me. You're the one who needs comforting, not me."

Blaine looks at his watery smile and brings his lips to his in a chaste kiss. "It's about _us_ Kurt. You made sure I was okay now it's my turn." He smiles a little and captures Kurt's lips in lingering kiss that makes Kurt tingle all the way down to his toes. He feels Kurt smile into the kiss and breaks it to kiss his nose, forehead, cheeks and eyelids knowing Kurt absolutely loves when Blaine does that. It earns him one of Kurt beautiful smiles, the one where he shows all his teeth, the one only reserved for Blaine and family.

Kurt kisses him one last time before he says, "Come on, we've got to have some breakfast and I'm sure Dad is dying to see if you're okay. Like...I'm pretty sure he's in the hallway listening in..."

"Am not!" Shouts Burt from a suspiciously close distance.

They both laugh loudly at this, feeling a little giddy considering all they've been through this last 24 hours.

Kurt gets up from the couch and offers his pale hand to Blaine. Blaine takes his hand in a fierce grip and pulls himself up from the couch. Before they leave however, Blaine slides his hands around Kurt's waist and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Their lips slide against each other, tongues probing at each other's lips. But before they can go any further their moment is ruined by Burt's booming voice,

"Put him down Kurt!"

Blaine hides his giggles into Kurt's collarbone whilst Kurt rolls his eyes at his Dad's rude interruption. Blaine takes his hand once more and pulls him out the room and into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Although he seemed confident on the way to the kitchen, Blaine quickly becomes very timid when he sees Carole, Burt and Finn gathered in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He hides behind Kurt slightly which just makes him smile understandingly and he squeezes his hand in reassurance.

Burt notices them walk in and comes over to give them both a kiss on the forehead but then carries on like nothing has happened, which Blaine is grateful for.

Kurt brings them over to the counter with the sink and leans against it bringing Blaine close to his chest, knowing Blaine needs physical comfort right now after his morning of events. Blaine sighs into his neck, loving that Kurt just _gets him_. He knows what Blaine needs even before Blaine knows.

Normally they wouldn't be so affectionate in front of others ever, but sometimes you have to make exceptions when it comes to the person you love and what they need at that time.

Finn looks over at the couple and smiles to himself. At first he felt so incredibly guilty for being the cause of Blaine's freak out but he knows that Blaine won't blame him, he's that kind of guy. He walks over to the pair and says, "Dude I'm sorry about before, I hope you're alright man."

Finn brings his hand down to clap his shoulder in a brotherly like gesture, but he regrets it immediately when Blaine jumps a little and groans loudly into Kurt's neck.

Blaine's eyes are glued shut and he's trying to breathe through the pain. _That hurt_. Finn managed to hit right where his dad clocked him last week, his ring on his hand hurt like a _bitch._

Blaine's hold on Kurt tightens almost painfully tight, but Kurt doesn't care, he holds him close trying to help him through the upset as best he can.

Finn looks horrified at the fact he's doing _another thing wrong_. He starts apologising profusely. "Dude I am _so_sorry! I didn't think I hit you that hard!"

Blaine breathes heavily through his nose and replies in the most strong voice he can muster at that moment, "No Finn its fine. I'm fine."

Both Carole and Burt exchange worried glances. They both know Finn didn't hit him that hard, not for that reaction. They feel as if they should say something but one look at Kurt's deathly glare and they keep it shut. Burt looks at his son telling him silently that they will have to talk about this, and Kurt knows he can't budge his father on that one.

Finally, breakfast is put on the table with no more disturbances to the small family. They sit round the table in awkward silence, unsure how to communicate after everything that has happened. They don't want to say anything that will upset Blaine or Kurt, so they feel as if they're walking on eggshells around them.

Blaine just stares at his pancakes and pushes his fork around his plate not really eating anything. He hasn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday, but even the thought of food makes his stomach turn.

Kurt looks at his boyfriend with so much concern. He's lost his light, his spark, his eyes are bloodshot with dark circles surrounding them. He seems so hollow. Kurt grabs his hand from under the table and places their interlocked fingers on his thigh, giving it a big squeeze. Blaine looks over at him with a hint of a smile and he sees a small flicker within his hazel eyes, and he smiles back. He'll take what he can get.

Finn scoffs down his whole plate of pancakes but before he can reach for seconds he catches his moms glare, knowing he should leave to give them all time to talk. He nods slightly and picks up his plate and cup to leave the room. "Thanks mom, the pancakes were awesome. I'm going to go to my room to watch a movie."

He trails off away upstairs after putting his dishes in the sink, in the kitchen. His footsteps like elephants as they trudge their way up, the sound last to play is the echo of his bedroom door slamming.

Silence.

Kurt squeezes his hand once more and looks up to see both Burt and Carole staring at them waiting for them to say..._something_.

Eventually it's Burt who breaks the silence, sighing loudly. "Alright I know you don't want to talk about anything but I really am worried about you Blaine. I hear you're in a school shooting, your dad calls me up saying you're crying your eyes out and won't come out your room, you come here holding my sons hand barely keeping it together, you have a panic attack in my hallway and you flinch so violently at a pat on the back. So I would really like an explanation. Please."

Blaine looks up for the first time since they sat down and sees the genuine concern on both their faces. A part of him really doesn't want to do this, he only wants Kurt to know. He doesn't want to relive the hell that has been this past 24 hours. But a part of him does want to talk. He sees these people as his own family and they deserve to know what happened because they love him and care about him. He takes a shuddering breath as he starts to talk.

"I w-was in the choir room when it happened. We all were. We hid behind the piano after both of the g-gunshots rang out..." Blaine breathes out slowly trying to forget the faces of his friends in absolute terror. "I thought I was going to die, but then we got the all the clear and I was relieved that I could see you guys another day. See Kurt another day..." He blushes a little, feeling embarrassed at expressing his feelings about their son. "I go outside and everyone's got their moms and dads there, you know? And I look around and they're not there. I didn't expect them to be but..."

"We get it honey, I can't even begin to imagine how you felt." Carole tries to sooth.

Blaine smiles at her sadly and continues, "I drove home and when I got there they were there too. I didn't want to talk to them, they weren't there so why should I talk to them? I ran into my room and locked the door." Blaine doesn't want to divulge in the fact that he sobbed for what felt like hours wearing his ex-boyfriends clothes at the time. "Then _Kurt_ came and we talked it out..." They lift their interlaced hands on the table and smile at each other.

Burt looks at them a little surprised, but he knew they would be back together at some point. They are made for each other. "So you two finally got your heads out of you asses and got together again?" He looks on hopefully at the pair, he just wants them to be happy.

Kurt rolls his eyes at his father's expression but smiles despite himself. "Yes dad. We are officially back together." Kurt leans over to give Blaine's nose a soft kiss making Carole squeal a little at their cuteness.

They laugh a little but now all eyes are back on Blaine to continue on with his story. "After we talked some things through, we decided to talk to my parents..." Blaine sniffles a little but soldiers on. "My mom...she uhhh apologised to me and promised to make it up to me for all the times she has ignored me as her son. I could tell she _really_ meant it. My father..."

Burt knew he had to control his emotions for Blaine, he can't get too out of hand. He knows that Blaine's father tries his best to put Blaine down with his harsh words. He really dislikes the guy.

"He also apologised...but...I couldn't forgive him...n-not after w-what he d-did..." Blaine whispers that last part with tears in his eyes.

Burt starts out cautiously, "Blaine what did he d-do?" Everyone noticed the tremble in his words, already fearing the worst.

Blaine remains silent as tears trickle down his cheeks. Burt looks desperately at Kurt but he just shakes his head. It's not his story to tell.

Blaine looks up at the ceiling to try and regain control of his emotions. "Ever since Kurt and I broke up he's done everything he can to break me further..." He breathes out harshly through his nose. "He hits me..." A single tear tracks down his face. "Punches, kicks, scratches. Anything to put me down. He's usually drunk when he does it but that's no excuse."

They now all have tears running down their faces, horrified at the true reality of Blaine's home life. Burt is about to ask him where he hits him because he can't see a single mark on his face or arms, no ones that good with make-up. But it's Carole who puts the pieces together first.

"He hits your back...doesn't he...? That's why you reacted so badly with Finn..."

"Yeah...anywhere that can't be seen by others. Too much of a coward to own up to his actions..." Blaine breathes in deeply and finally looks back at the two devastated parents. "We got out. We left. We came here."

He shrugs his shoulders as if it were like another day. Another day in his torturous life.

Kurt brings both his arms around his shoulders and squeezes him tight. He kisses his ear softly and whispers, "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine just leans his head against his unable to form words at that moment.

It's Carole who breaks them out of their own little world they drifted off into. "Blaine I need to see your back honey. I'm a nurse. I need to see there's no lasting damage or infection. _Please_..."

Blaine just snuggles further into Kurt's embrace and whimpers into his neck. "_Please no._.."

Kurt strokes his back ever so lightly and whispers nonsensical words into his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Honey, please let me have a look. It can just be me and Kurt who see. _I promise_..." Carole is now begging, she really wants to see if he's okay physically since she feels helpless to make him feel okay mentally.

"Honey B, _please_let her look..." Kurt knows this is a low blow. "For me...?"

Blaine sighs heavily into his neck, hating that this is his life right now. "Anything for you."

He lifts his head to kiss him softly and he grabs his hand for comfort.

"Come on Blaine, we'll go up to Kurt's room for some privacy okay?" Carole stands up from the table and looks at her husband who nods his approval gruffly.

Blaine sighs once more before standing up with Kurt beside him clutching his hand. They make their way up the stairs, Blaine dreading this experience and just hopes his life will go back to normal as soon as possible.  



	7. Chapter 7

They make it to Kurt's room and Blaine completely recoils back into himself, seriously dreading the moment Carole lifts his shirt to reveal his battered back. Kurt and he are in the middle of the room, Carole at the door locking it, and Blaine has buried himself into Kurt's chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Kurt looks down at Blaine and strokes his hand lovingly through his curls, knowing how upset he is right now. Blaine doesn't like being seen as weak or vulnerable, the only person he can show that side to is Kurt.

Carole looks over at the young boy hiding away into Kurt and makes a sympathetic noise. "Honey, come on I need to have a look. Lift up your shirt please." By this point she is standing behind Blaine, facing Kurt, but is unsure on whether to touch him, fearing physical contact was only reserved for Kurt.

Blaine whimpers into his chest, shaking his head. He wants to change his mind. He doesn't want Carole to see. Only Kurt can. "_No..._" He doesn't care that he sounds like a petulant child, he really doesn't want this to happen.

Kurt brings his other hand to stroke softly up his back over his shirt and starts to whisper, only for him to hear, "_Please_ honey B, do it for me? I love you and I just want you to be out of pain and misery. _Please...?_"

Blaine sighs deeply into the soft material of his boyfriend's shirt. He doesn't want this but he'd do anything for Kurt. Kurt was worth anything, even a little discomfort and embarrassment. "Okay..."

Blaine doesn't move from his place on Kurt's chest, he only squeezes a little tighter around Kurt, needing him at that moment. Kurt knew that Blaine wanted him to take off his shirt for him so he slowly raised the hem of his t-shirt for Carole to see.

Carole, the whole time they were quietly communicating, was idly tidying the room to distract herself and not eavesdrop on their conversation.

She had to hold in a gasp when she saw what was shown to her. Slowly, he raised the shirt, revealing to her the extent of his father's rage.

Kurt managed to get the t-shirt over his head, even though Blaine was being very uncooperative in the process because it meant he had to let go of Kurt for a second. As soon as the shirt hit the floor Blaine was back into his arm, face safely hidden away.

Blaine didn't want Carole to see his tears of shame that were slowly leaking out his eyes and staining onto Kurt. When Kurt felt the wetness against his shirt he just held on tighter, not wanting to draw more attention to Blaine as there already was.

Carole took a whole minute to fully comprehend what she was seeing. A father had beaten his son. Beaten his back so much, it was filled with angry purple and red bruises and littered with pink scars around his shoulder blades. Her eyes filled with angry tears. Angry at the fact that this man had hit such a beautiful young man, inside and out. She couldn't understand how you could get so furious that you would lay a finger on your own child. Blaine isn't even hers but she considers him her own and the thought of even doing something remotely like that makes her stomach turn.

She reaches out her hand tentatively and gently traces around some of the bigger scars, checking the flesh and the damage that has been caused. Blaine just whimpers at the touch but otherwise doesn't move nor comment. She takes this as a sign to continue, looking further down his back, nearer the darker bruises.

Black to purple fading into red. It symbolizes anger, pain, and regret. She can see it all clearer as it's written into his skin, leaving behind its heavy marks.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Kurt just massages his curls and whispers into his ear words of encouragement, "That's it baby", "I'm so proud of you", "I love you."

Carole inspects his back once more and goes into the bathroom quickly with a tube of skin cream and some form of oil...?

She directs her words to Kurt, knowing Blaine won't be up to talking much, "Rub this cream on his back twice a day and put this oil on his scars to reduce the chances of them becoming permanent. It should help them fade into his skin."

She puts the items onto his nightstand and kisses Kurt's forehead, before she silently leaves the room with a heavy heart.

"I'm _so_ proud of you B, you did so well. How about a little massage for your back...?" Kurt continues with his ministrations of soothing Blaine, hoping he can calm him down enough for a nap later, knowing how much he needs it.

Blaine nods mutely into his chest, and starts to make his way over to the bed and flops down onto the pillows burying his face there. Kurt grabs the necessities from the nightstand, where Carole had left them and straddles Blaine's ass, sitting comfortably on his soft butt which he loves so much.

He leans down to Blaine's face an whispers softly into his ear, "Hey. Don't hide from me okay? You never have to hide from me..."

Blaine turns his face to the side to catch Kurt's eye and he sighs a little happy sigh at his boyfriends beautiful face. Kurt then kisses behind his ear knowing that that will bring a smile to his face. Every time without fail, Blaine smiles, even just a little, when Kurt kisses that soft spot behind his ear. Kurt finds it adorable.

Kurt sits up and wiggles his ass a touch against Blaine's causing him to erupt with a giggle. "_Kurt_behave! I thought this was a massage for me? Not for you to grind against my ass..."

Kurt laughs at his boyfriends crude comment and leans down once more to whisper in his ear, this time hot and dirty, "Oh I will _definitely_be grinding on your ass later..." He punctuates his statement with a soft bite to his earlobe, knowing that drives Blaine a little crazy.

"_Kurt_...stop, you're turning me on and I'd really like that massage..." Blaine tries to will away the stirring of interest in his cock.

Kurt sighs a sigh of mock annoyance and starts to apply some cream onto Blaine's sensitive back. He tenses slightly at the cool sensation but quickly relaxes at the hands that are rubbing soothing circles into his broad shoulders.

"_Hmmm..._" Blaine hums appreciatively sinking further into the mattress. Kurt loves Blaine like this, all warm and pliant under his fingertips, making soft moans when Kurt works out a particularly hard knot.

Kurt starts to travel his hands to his lower back, kneading the flesh but not too hard, he doesn't want to cause him anymore pain. Kurt focuses all his attention to massaging the bruised back before him and before he knows it, it's been 20 minutes and Blaine is softly snoring.

Kurt leans down to kiss his neck softly (even in his sleep he smiles!), and grabs for the oil to put onto his angry scars. He applies a little to his fingers and starts to trace each scar, leaving behind a trail of the oil in its wake.

Once he's finished he caps the bottle and puts it back on his nightstand next to the cream. He slowly rises from the bed, careful not to jostle Blaine from his sleep and slips away into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Kurt thinks he'll leave him for a while to nap, thinking he's done enough in one morning to earn a well-deserved sleep for an hour or two. Kurt comes back into the room and takes a moment to see the blissed out and peaceful expression of his boyfriend. He looks so happy with a beautiful sleepy smile on his face. He's breath-taking.

Kurt makes his way to his desk and starts to work on some business for Vogue, knowing he will have a lot to catch up on and dreading the day he has to leave Blaine to return to New York.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carole leaves the room of the two boys and makes her way down the stairs where she finally collapses on the last step, overwhelmed by the whirlwind of emotions that have overcome her from this morning. Silent tears rush down her face as the sight of Blaine's battered back is etched into her mind. All the hurt and pain engraved into her memory, making her relive the horror of seeing him lift his shirt for her to see.

A quiet sob wracks through her body, her control weakening as the moment replays in her mind, over and over.

This grabs the attention of Burt as he leaps from his armchair in the living room and quickly sees his wife sobbing on the staircase. He sits down beside her and brings her close to his chest trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"_Oh Carole..._" he starts but is interrupted by her broken voice, trembling as she recounts what he saw.

"_Burt_, you should have _seen_ it...He's so broken and I'm not just talking about _physically_. He wouldn't even _look_ at me, he was so ashamed. He shouldn't have to be ashamed, he shouldn't have to hide, he shouldn't have to be bruised or _scared for his life_...I would _never ever_ hit my own child. This is going to affect him for the rest of his life and there is _nothing_ we can do to stop it."

Burt lets a small tear escape him and looks down at his hysterical wife, knowing he needs to do something. But what...?

"We _can_do something Carole...we love him and protect him the best we can and...and he has Kurt. All he really needs is Kurt. He's always the one who's picked up and pieced Blaine back together the best..." Burt sighs heavily, his heart aching at the thought of Blaine in so much misery. "Everyone knows that they're _it_. They're that couple everyone envies with their love and ease around each other. I believe they'll be together for such a long time...maybe even forever. And I know that _this_. Right now. This is just another blip in the road of their long journey together. They'll overcome this like they have before, prom queen, that Chandler guy and even the break up."

Carole sniffles lightly into his chest, knowing he's right. He's always right. She looks up at the man she's fallen in love with and admires his wisdom and big heart. Big enough for all three of their boys. She smiles a little, which he returns, and she gets up rubbing at her eyes and face, trying to clean up a bit.

She breaths in a deep breathe, trying to calm her emotions, already making plans for a lazy day in with Disney movies and hot chocolate, Blaine's favourite.

Burt stands and hugs his wife tightly, reassuring her, and walks away back into the living room, thinking about how to fix this.

Carole busies herself into the kitchen, coming up with a spread for the boys to enjoy for the day, filled with junk food snacks. She knows Kurt will complain but Blaine likes it so he'll settle down and eat it anyway. As she cleans up the kitchen from the mess she made, she hears the distinct sound of two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Carole walks into the hall at the front door and sees them both holding hands (are they always holding hands?) and is about to usher them into the living room but is interrupted by the loud ringing of the doorbell.

She furrows her eyebrows, along with Blaine and Kurt, wondering if she invited anyone round for the day today. She opens the door and is surprised by the sight of a neat and tidy women, hair perfected and make up firmly in place. She's about the same age as Carole, maybe a little older and she can see how she puts herself forward. Looking polite and smiley, but Carole can see the anguish behind her eyes, sees how they're are bloodshot, giving her away.

Carole doesn't notice the way both Kurt and Blaine tense slightly behind her, and she shakes the women's hand as she speaks. "You must be Mrs Hummel..." She trails off.

Its then that Blaine finally speaks, "_Mom..._"

Carole freezes. Completely stunned. Burt from the living room, hearing the whole the interaction freezes.

"May I come in...?"


	8. Chapter 8

Silence.

Awkward silence.

One side of the table hosts Blaine and Kurt with Burt and Carole either side of them. Across from them sits Pamela Anderson.

Blaine clutches Kurt's hand tightly in his dreading this conversation. His eyes are glued to the table top not daring to look into his mother's eyes. He can feel her gaze, worried and unwavering. Kurt squeezes his hand, unsure of what else to do in this situation.

It's Pamela that breaks the ice, "Blaine..._please_ look at me..."

Blaine finally raises his eyes to his mother and he can see she's struggling just as much as he is with this. He lets out a shaky breath.

Pamela looks at her son closely, notices his red rimmed eyes and unruly hair. He looks tired, no exhausted, his clothes sleep rumpled and informal. "Blaine please let me explain...your father..."

Blaine snaps. "Don't. If you're coming here to tell me to forgive him and move on then you're wasting your time and breath. You should kick his sorry ass out the door because he doesn't deserve jack_ shit!_"

All of them were stunned into disbelief. _Never_ have they heard Blaine swear (only in the bedroom for Kurt). They know he hates swearing, he finds it disorderly and rambunctious.

"Blaine don't curse..." Pamela starts but is interrupted quickly by Blaine as he stands from the stable towering over her.

"No! Don't tell me what I do! You have _no_ right! Where were you when I was having the shit beaten out of me and was in hospital? Where were you when I had my first boyfriend? Where were you when I won Nationals? Where were you when I was depressed because I fucked up my relationship? And where the FUCK were you when I came out of a school shooting?!"

Blaine breathes heavily as he feels his rage bubbling out of him. "You don't want me depressed? Suicidal?! Well I'm past that now. No more tears or heartache. I'm mad. Mad at you, at dad, at this whole shitty situation I find myself in. I DON'T want to be scared for my life whenever I open my mouth. I DON'T want to go home to that cowardly man. And I DON'T want Michael Anderson as a father!"

Blaine sits back down hard onto the seat, leaning his head onto his hands as the initial fury leaks out of him leaving him feeling guilty. Guilty for shouting at his mom, guilty for shouting in another person's home.

"Are you done...?" Pamela asks tentatively, not wanting to aggravate him any further.

"Yes..." He mutters quietly into his hands. His shoulders tense, awaiting his mother's reaction.

"I kicked him out."

The sentence hangs heavily in the air as Blaine lifts his head and stares at his mother with a confused and dumbfounded expression.

"You wha...?"

"I kicked him out. He's gone." She shrugs willing the ache in her heart to go away. She thinks back to the night before, she can still hear the screams echo in her mind...

* * *

_Last Night_

_"How DARE you lay a finger on our son!" Pamela Anderson hurls every object she can find in the office at Michael. Angry tears roll down her face as she continues to screech at her husband._

_What has he EVER done beside be himself?! You had no RIGHT!" By this point she stops throwing things at him and is slowly sliding down the wall, sobbing loudly at the thought of her sons damaged back._

_Michael, who's managed to dodge the flying objects, sighs heavily feeling resigned and guilty. His life is over. Blaine doesn't love him, Pamela doesn't either. He is nothing but a man and suit with a bit of money. But what's the point in that? What's going to happen when he retires? No wife to share the rest of his life with and no grand kids to spoil and love. He knows by the time Cooper hears he'll hate him too. Even Michael hates himself._

_"Pam..."_

_"No. Fuck you Michael. Fuck you and your credit cards and fake smiles. I don't want to live like that anymore. I want to live my life surrounded by my family who loves me and I love them in return. My legacy will be my children not some hefty bank account and expensive suits."_

_He can feel the hate rolling off her in waves. He feels it in his heart as her words stab and twist painfully. He knows it's true and he hates it. That's what he's done with his life._

_That's it._

_"Get out." She whispers into the silence that has fallen over them._

_"Pamela you don't mean that..." He tries desperately._

_"I do. I want you and your designer watches out of this house._

_Today. I want my son to come home to a place where he isn't afraid of your shadow."_

_"Pam..."_

_"GET. OUT."_

_Michael knows when he's beaten and silently leaves his office to make his way to his bedroom to collect his things. Years and years' worth of memories stuffed into a suitcase, he doesn't even_ think _about grabbing his work stuff. He checks his watch for the time seeing its 10:31pm knowing he can't stay at a friend's house because of the late hour. He doesn't want to impose, so he tries to think of the closest hotel to check in for the night. He does a double take at his watch and remembers._

_This watch was given to him by his father and his father before that. It's a family gift given to the eldest son of the family, and after Cooper rejected it because of Michael's lack of support for his career and dreams, he decided to give it to Blaine. It's a gift for his 18th birthday which is only a few months away now._

God. _He's missed out on so much already, but what about what's to come for Blaine. Graduation, marriage, kids. And Michael's going to miss it all because he was too ignorant and too violent._

_He unbuckles the watch, he can feel the softness of the old leather, and strokes the face of it with his thumb. He doesn't even realise he's crying until a single tear drop falls onto the watch, blurring out the small numbers. He stuffs it into his pocket and sniffles loudly to push back his tears, hoping he can leave here with some form of dignity._

_He trails down the stairs, feeling the heaviness of his footsteps as the echo loudly in the long hallways. At the base of the stairs, near the door, is Pamela holding it open for Michael to make his final exit._

_He stops by his wife pleading with his eyes._

"Please _don't make me do this..."_

_Pamela looks away from him, scared she'll cave at his sorrowful expression. "You're doing this to yourself Michael. You're doing this to me and our son."_

_Michael sighs once more and grabs the watch from his pocket presenting it to her. "Could you give this to him please? That's all I ask. Just this_ one _thing."_

_Pamela contemplates taking the old and worn watch. She knows how special this watch is to Michael, to his family. But...he doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve anything. Although she supposes that after being married for this long she could do one last thing as his wife before she closes the door on him for good. She sighs and takes the watch from his open palm, silently tucking it away for later thought._

_She comes to the door once more and holds it expectantly for him to leave. He looks at her one last time before nodding sombrely, admitting his final defeat._

_The sound of door shutting behind him echoes in his ear. It's the sound of his life ending._

* * *

Pamela feels the watch in her pants pocket, sitting there heavily as she considers what to do with it. She looks at Blaine who is stunned into silence, along with Kurt and his family.

"He's gone Blaine. You'll never have to even see him again if you don't want to, but I would like you to come home with me. We only have so long left before you go away for college and I want to make up for lost time. _Please_." Pamela is desperate to just hold her son, in her home, with no one to stop her or tell her otherwise. She wants to get to know the son she's ignored, what he likes and what his passions are. It breaks her heart a little at the thought of her son practically being a stranger to her.

Blaine looks at his mother as if he's never seen her before. She's so different from the women he saw a few days ago, running behind his father and disregarding him as if he didn't matter to her. Now she is a new person, independent and loving. She shows her true emotions instead of holding her facade that only shows politeness and fake happiness.

He sees her desperation too. He knows how much she regrets treating him the way she did, anyone can see that and Blaine forgives her. He did so yesterday, but he doesn't thinks he's ready for the full on loving relationship his mother is willing to give him. He craves it, yes. But it makes him very apprehensive and guarded, not wanting his heart to be ripped to shreds when his mother realises he's a waste of her time and effort.

He can do all that with Carole because she's always made him feel welcome and loved, never making him doubt himself or his actions, she earned his trust. He's just not ready to fully commit himself to this after everything that's happened.

But that doesn't mean he won't be.

After taking a few shaky breaths and having Kurt rub soothing circles across his knuckles, Blaine finally says what he wants, "I uhhhhh...I want to stay here for a few days before I uhh...come home. If that's alright obviously...?" He looks to Burt for conformation and receives a playful eye roll and a gruff nod in return. "I just need time...time to recollect myself a little and I really want to spend as much time with Kurt before he leaves again. I'm not doing this because I don't love you, because I do, but I need..._time."_

He says all of this to the table top not wanting to see the hurt in his mother's eyes, knowing it will be too painful to watch. Right now all he needs to do is breathe and he's starting to feel the heaviness of the situation fall down on him, causing him to breathe a little heavier.

Kurt notices the rapid rise and fall of his chest immediately worrying, "B, are you okay? Do you need a minute...?"

Blaine, thankful for his boyfriend at that moment, nods and stands up from the table leaning most of his weight against Kurt as a support. Kurt guides him to the door on the room but doesn't make it out as Blaine starts to fall into the wall sliding down till he reaches the floor.

"Woah..."

Carole is on her feet quickly, bending down to help him stay upright and trying to grab his attention. "Honey, what's wrong? What are you feeling?"

"'M dizzy..." Blaine mutters as his head lolls around a little, feeling like it's too heavy to keep up.

Kurt is by his side pushing his face up with his hand that cups his jaw gently. "Okay honey B, why don't we just sit here for a minute?"

"M'kay..._Kurt_ I want cuddles..." Blaine whines, his hands making weak grabby hands towards Kurt.

Kurt flushes a little but complies as he sits behind the little space Blaine has made behind him, wrapping his pale arms around his waist, burying his face into his curls.

He knows Blaine's feeling a little loopy from being tired and faint, his body is starting to crash from all of the emotions.

Carole looks over him one last time making sure he really is okay, and nods to herself as she thinks of what she needs to do. "Kurt hold him up okay? I'm just going to get a glass of water for him and maybe we should put him to bed for the day, make him relax with some movies."

Kurt nods from his spot in Blaine's hair to see Pamela looking at Blaine with a mix of concern and awe at his adorableness. He kisses just below Blaine's ear making him giggle a little.

"_Kurt_ you're making me smile..." Blaine has his beautiful smile filling his face, giggling to himself.

"I didn't know that was a bad thing..." Kurt teases as he breathes in the heavenly scent of Blaine that lies within his curls.

"No no no no...That's not what I _meant_. You always make me smile but whenever you kiss right _here_..." Blaine points to the soft spot behind his ear, which is Kurt's favourite place to kiss him, next to his lips. "And and and and...I don't know _why_ but it never fails to make me smile real big."

Blaine punctuates all of this with the biggest smile on his face, still giggling a little at his silly notions. Kurt just hides in his curls smiling against his scalp, knowing he can feel it. He's been caught but he doesn't mind, he just squeezes Blaine a little tighter against him.

Burt watches the whole thing smiling to himself but he's used to this, used to seeing them having cute little moments together where they forget the world is watching around them.

Pamela however can't take her eyes away as she watches her youngest son be a part of a very loving relationship, one where their so comfortable with each other and aren't afraid of showing it. She feels a little envious, especially after her inevitable divorce that's going to happen but that quickly dissipates as she sees how happy he is.

Carole rushes back in with the glass of water and hands it to Blaine but he struggles to hold it for himself. Kurt take over for Carole and takes the glass in hand alongside Blaine's, and slowly raises it to his lips. Blaine starts to take small measured sips, before he puts it down next to him on the ground, finished for the moment. He's starting to feel himself come back a little bit, but still feels unsteady.

Pamela itches to comfort her son and kneels down beside the pair, reaching her hand out and starts to push some of his curls from his face. As soon as her hand makes contact however, Blaine flinches violently and tries to back away from her touch. _"No..."_ He whines.

Pamela steps back, hurt that Kurt can touch him but she can't. She guesses she'll just have to earn that place in Blaine's life.

Kurt starts to calm him down with shushing notices and small rocking moments. Blaine immediately starts to relax, humming a little at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"I think we should take him to bed now..." Carole says looking to Burt for how they do that exactly.

He stands up and goes over to the pair, scooping Blaine up easily, bridal style, into his arms. Blaine doesn't protest knowing Kurt is right behind them as they make their way up the stairs into Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine is safely put onto his side of the bed, shifting restlessly without his boyfriend's arms around him. Burt passes the two women who followed him up here, and leaves the room.

Kurt know Blaine needs to sleep to give his body a rest and knows he won't do that without Kurt being there, sleeping with him. He gently lays on his side of the bed pulling Blaine into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, nosing his way into the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

Carole looks over the pair once more and leave the room after her husband, leaving behind Pamela to watch her son peacefully sleep with his boyfriend.

She takes the watch from her pocket and puts on the nightstand for Blaine to find when he wakes up. He can decide what to do with it because it's his now, and if he doesn't want it then so be it.

She sighs heavily at the sight of them cuddled together on the bed knowing, this is where he belongs.


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour later Kurt wakes up, his head feeling a little fuzzy from sleep and notices Blaine fast asleep in his arms. He could wake him for some movies and more cuddles but thinks back on it because he really could do with the rest.

He kisses into his hair and gingerly leaves the bed and walks across the room silently to open the door. Once he's out, he makes his way down the stairs to find both Burt and Carole wordlessly staring into their coffee cups at the dining room table.

They both look up, a little startled as they didn't hear him come in, and sees how tired he looks even though he just woke up from a nap. Burt pats the seat next to him, inviting him to sit and cuddle into his side. Kurt is grateful for the strong arm that encircles his shoulder and breathes in deeply the scent of coffee and motor oil. "Where'd she go?" He asks curiously.

"She left thinking Blaine wanted a little space, which I believe is true, and she left her phone number if we ever need it." Burt says a little robotically, his emotions running low after today's circumstances. He sighs heavily, closing his eyes while he puts his face into his sons chestnut hair.

Carole just continues to stare into her mug, exhausted but her mind won't stop working and thinking, replaying everything she's seen today. She feels a little bad for forgetting her own son today, but she knows he's a good enough kid to know that they all need a little space right now. She finally raises her eyes to look up at Kurt, "When are you back in New York?"

"Two days." Kurt says grimly, hating the thought of leaving his boyfriend in such a state, knowing he's the only one who can fix him. It makes his heart hurt.

They sigh collectively and Carole stands from the table and walks into the kitchen. Kurt pats his father's hand that is around his shoulders and makes to stand as well. Before he leaves Burt grabs his hands and gives it a squeeze, taking Kurt back to the day of his mother's funeral when he sought out comfort from the only parent he had left, and says, "He'll be okay..."

Kurt can see the hope and sincerity within his eyes and sighs a little, "I hope you're right..."

Kurt then disappears into the kitchen finding Carole over the stove making hot chocolate. He smiles at her and her motherly ways and walks over to the special mugs for him and Blaine seeing they've been cleaned from the coffee they had earlier. "Make sure Blaine's has..."

Carole clips in before he can really start his sentence, "Sugar in the mug first, the hot chocolate, then a splash of cold milk, then three marshmallows, two pink, one white, cream and chocolate shavings on top."

Kurt smiles and laughs a little, loving how she can recite it perfectly. "That boy is _so_ specific with his hot drinks..."

That makes Carole laugh as well as she pours the hot chocolate into the mugs. Once the cream and chocolate shavings are put on top (extra chocolate for Blaine!) she puts the mugs on a little tray for Kurt to carry up the stairs.

Kurt kisses her cheek and hugs her whispering in her ear, _"Thank you..."_ Carole knows that his words are a lot heavier than just the drinks.

He steps back and takes the tray, walking up the stairs into his room where he finds Blaine sitting upright with his shoulders hunched on the side of the bed. Kurt can see he is distressed about something so he puts the tray down on his desk and rushes over to sit beside him.

What he didn't expect to find was Blaine holding an old watch which he's sure he's never seen before but still recognises faintly.

Blaine sighs heavily and brings his eyes to face the ceiling trying to reign in his emotions, not really sure what to feel about it. "It's my father's watch, it's an Anderson family tradition to hand down the watch to your son and I was supposed to get it for my 18th birthday."

Kurt now realises that he's seen the watch on the wrist of Michael Anderson, he notices how used and mature the leather looks. "What do you want to do with it...?"

Blaine closes his eyes tightly, letting out a harsh breath between his teeth. "I don't know. I really don't know and I just don't want to think about it right now."

Kurt can see he's starting to get stressed again so takes the watch from his firm grip and walks over to his closet. "Let's not do anything just now, in case you regret it later, okay? I'll just put it in here." Kurt reaches up to the top shelf and pulls down a small box, which is filled with little knick knacks from their relationship. He opens the lid and slips the watch inside, out of sight, out of mind.

He puts it back on the high shelf and walks back to Blaine to pull him to sit against the headboard and grabs the hot chocolate from his desk. Handing over the hot chocolate, Blaine takes a long sip sighing contentedly at the sweet chocolaty taste. "Hmmmmm this is _perfect_ babe. _You_ are perfect."

He kisses Kurt's cheek which makes him smile brightly. "Don't thank me, _thank_ Carole. She made it for you."

Warmth spreads through Blaine's body, and he knows it's not from the hot chocolate. He loves that Carole knows how to make it just the way he likes it. "Well she's perfect too."

Kurt laughs at this and puts his drink onto the nightstand to cuddle into Blaine's side. Blaine puts his arm around his shoulders automatically, and starts to play with his silky hair. He puts his drink down also on the nightstand and dips his finger in the cream scooping it up. He then takes his finger to dab the cream onto Kurt's pert little nose making him screech in indignation.

_"Hey!"_ Kurt sits up and pins Blaine underneath him as he giggles away at the sight of Kurt with the cream still on his face. Kurt then starts to tickle down Blaine's sides and ribs, knowing his best tickle spots.

Blaine laughs loudly and tries his best to squirm away from Kurt's restless hands. "Ha! No _Kurt please_ stop! _I love you _please stop! Aaaah!"

Kurt stops his hands and leans down to kiss Blaine full on the mouth, smudging the cream across the side of his nose and cheek. Blaine smiles into the kiss, loving the taste of chocolate and Kurt. "I love it when you laugh." Kurt says after he pulls back and stares into Blaine's hazel eyes with so much love and happiness.

Blaine smiles widely up at him and says with just as much love back, "I love when you _make_ me laugh."

This sets off Kurt's giggles which in turns starts off Blaine again. Kurt falls onto the bed next to him still laughing unable to make it stop. _"Oh my god _our friends must hate how _cheesy_ we are."

This causes Blaine to laugh a little louder and he turns to face Kurt on his side, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I wouldn't want it any other way..."

Kurt looks at him with a big smile, nuzzling into his touch. "Me neither." He sighs contentedly in the little world they have created where nothing else exists or matters.

They lie there staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes longer before Kurt gets up to pop in a DVD which will be ignored in favour of soft, lazy kisses and cuddling.

A little while later, Burt and Carole come up the stairs to check on the boys and to collect the mugs of hot chocolate. They are greeted with the most adorable sight.

Kurt and Blaine lay facing each other, feet tangled, arms wrapped around each other securely, their faces so close together with their lips pouted slightly, as if they feel asleep whilst kissing.

Both of their hearts warm at the display and turn off the TV and pick up the half-filled mugs of cold hot chocolate. They silently leave the room, shutting the door with a soft click.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later find both Kurt and Blaine packing a suitcase for Kurt's return to New York in his bedroom. The atmosphere feels heavy with sadness, neither wanting to leave the other, but knowing they have to. Blaine needs to go back to school and Kurt needs to go back to college and work.

The night before they stayed over at Blaine's house, trying to help him settle in again and they sat down to watch a movie together with his mom. They cuddled close but still felt a little uneasy around someone who before hated who they were and what they had. Blaine didn't sleep that well knowing of his loves departure the next day, making him nervous because he won't have Kurt there when he needs him, to reassure and guide him.

They zip up the case, set it onto the floor and they look into each other's eyes having one of their silent conversations. It's an upsetting time for the two of them, having to leave each other again, but this time new promises are made and bridges are rebuilt.

Kurt opens his arms for a warm embrace, which Blaine falls happily into, snuggling in close. He doesn't want to let go but he can't anchor Kurt here for the next few months till he graduates, Kurt needs to go back to his life where he'll set it up nice and comfy for Blaine to stroll into in the summer.

No more tears, they ran out last night after long, drawn out conversations and now all they have left to give is kisses and warm hugs. They stay completely silent as they hold hands coming out of the room, down the stairs and out to the car.

Burt grabs his suitcase and loads it into the trunk and walks round to the driver's side where he finds Carole in the passenger's seat. Both boys remain silent as they cuddle closely in the backseat, fearing if they start to speak they'll break down again.

They make it to the airport where Blaine sighs heavily into Kurt's neck where he's situated himself. He knows all he has to do is wait a few weeks and he'll see him again, have him back in his arms.

They exit the car with heavy hearts and interlace their fingers once more. The little family make their way as far as they can to wave off Kurt or his flight.

Carole kisses him on the cheek, hugging him a little. He moves onto his father who brings him into a bone crushing hug which Kurt takes advantage of by being so close to his ear, "Take care of him for me..." He whispers so quietly.

"Always..." Burt whispers back trying to will the tears away.

Kurt moves onto Blaine and hugs him fiercely, burying his face into his warm neck. He whispers into his ear only for Blaine to hear, "I'm never saying goodbye to you..."

That almost breaks Blaine as he recounts the day he sung_ 'Somewhere only we know'_ in the McKinley court yard, feeling a little foolish for being so upset over a thirty minute distance between them. Now it's thousands of miles.

A single tear tracks down his face but Kurt quickly catches with his thumb, and kisses Blaine like it's the last time he ever will. He doesn't care that they are in the middle of an airport in Ohio, he needs to feel Blaine's lips on his, reassuring him that they'll be okay. And they will. He knows they will. One last kiss and they separate so Kurt can pick up his suitcase and starts to walk away.

Blaine's tears are rolling down his face at the sight of his retreating boyfriend and is surprised when he sees him turn around to blow a small kiss in his direction. Blaine laughs through his tears and returns the kiss before he backs away with Burt and Carole at either side of him.

He feels Burt put a strong arm around his shoulders, grateful for it as it grounds him a little. "Not long now buddy..."

Blaine sniffles slightly and nods at the ground, hoping time will fast forward itself...

* * *

Later that night Blaine is in his room with his laptop open awaiting Kurt's Skype call. Not even two seconds later Kurt's beautiful face pops up on the screen and he has a wide smile on his face at the sight of his boyfriend snuggled up with Margaret Thatcher dog.

"Hey you, how are you and Margaret doing?" He asks sitting back against the pillows himself, feeling happy that he can see him even if it's through a screen.

"We're a little down..." He points the stuffed animal's face down imitating its emotions, which elicits a laugh from Kurt. "But we're feeling a little better now because you're here."

Kurt smiles adoringly at his boyfriend feeling a warmth radiating through his chest. Blaine's words never fail to make his stomach swoop. "Well that's good because I feel the same way."

Blaine smiles back, but turns serious suddenly._ "I miss you..."_

Kurt whines, wanting to hold his boyfriend so badly. "I miss you too..."

"When are you back here again...?" He asks already knowing the answer but still hoping for an earlier date.

Kurt hates to crush that sliver of hope he has, but he seriously can't take off any more time from work or school. "I'll be there in about a month honey B, _I'm sorry."_

Blaine's face falls once again, knowing he just set himself up for disappointment and plasters a smile onto his face. "It's okay, it's not your fault. I can wait..."

"Hey, you don't have to hide your emotions from me B, I know this sucks but we can make it through together."

Blaine sighs deeply and runs his eyes with the palms of his hands. "No. You're right. You're right. You're always right. Yeah...we can do this."

Kurt smiles a little and quickly changes the subject. They talk for a few hours before Blaine yawns loudly in the middle of his sentence. Kurt laughs at his cuteness and says, "Honey B if you're tired just go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow..."

_"No..." _He whines. "M' not tired..." His eyes begin to droop and his head falls onto his pillow.

Kurt squeals internally at him, loving his sleepy little face. "Uh huh and _I'm_ not gay."

This causes Blaine to laugh softly but is interrupted when he yawns once again, his eyes slipping closed. "Can you sing to me for a bit please...?"

Kurt smiles at him and starts to sing ever so quietly,

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

That's as far as Kurt gets before he hears the distinct sounds of Blaine snoring softly. Kurt smiles once more and whispers to the screen in front of him, "Goodnight honey B..." He drifts off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Epilogue

_6 Years Later_

Blaine slowly makes his way into consciousness, stretching his limbs and reaching over to Kurt's side of the bed wanting to cuddle for a few more minutes. His hand is met with cold sheets and he blinks his eyes open in confusion.

_Oh yeah._

A big smile slowly spreads across his face as he remembers why Kurt isn't in their bed this morning.

_Today's their wedding day!_

Blaine feels his excitement bubble within him and quickly jumps from the bed to have a shower to start getting ready for the best day of his life. He gets into the bathroom and finds a small pink post it note with Kurt's perfect loopy handwriting on it,

_Morning honey B, I can't wait to marry you today xxx_

Blaine's chest fills with love and warmth that spreads through his entire body, lifting his spirits. He quickly undresses and steps into the shower, taking extra time today to make sure everything is perfect.

As he starts to dry off in the bathroom he looks at the little note and decides to take it and put it into the small box they keep up on the high shelf in their shared closet.

Just in a towel, he reaches up high, onto his tippy toes, and successfully grabs the small box. He opens it and before he deposits the post it, he decides to take a small trip down memory lane.

He sits on the bed and starts to take out the small pieces of their past and lays them out for him to see.

There's old photographs from their high school days, like the one from their first Valentine's day together as an official couple, when Blaine surprised him at Breadstix. There's even a photo of them in their West Side Story costumes, which causes Blaine to blush a little at the thought of what they did _after_ the show.

He digs down deeper and finds the small gum wrapper promise ring Blaine gave him for their first Christmas and his eyes shine with happy tears. He can't believe Kurt has kept this after _all_ this time, has taken care of it so well. He did it on a whim thinking Kurt would smile at the small bow tie and the wrappers of his favourite gum.

Blaine grabs his phone quickly to type out a message to Kurt.

**Blaine** \- _I love you so much xx_

His reply is instantaneous.

**Kurt** \- _I love you too honey B xxx_

Blaine's heart swells at his nickname, the one Kurt picked by accident when they were having a lazy Sunday together during the first few weeks of their relationship. He's called him that ever since.

He's about to close the box for good when something shiny catches his eye. He looks down and pulls out the old leather watch his father gave him all those years ago.

He hasn't seen his father since that fateful day of the McKinley shooting, not since his father ripped his shirt off his back to reveal the true person of Michael Anderson.

Blaine takes in a deep shuddering breath, trying not to go back to a time where he was scared and alone. When Kurt didn't want him and his mother ignored him, when his father would only talk to him through hateful slurs and his fists.

He got through it though, Kurt helped him through it. Burt and Carole were wonderful as well, taking him in when things became too much and loving him as if he was their own.

The relationship with his mother improved and now they're closer than ever. He loves her so much and she loves him in return. That's all he wanted. She tries and visits him as much as possible, taking him and Kurt out to dinner and fancy shows. She gets on really well with Kurt as they talk about the latest upcoming fashions and she preens over his designs.

Kurt was halfway through NYADA when he decided to switch over to studying fashion and design instead. He discovered his true passion and is well on his way to becoming a top rated fashion designer with his own clothing line.

Blaine graduated from NYADA and decided to get his teaching degree and start to teach little kids music and singing. It doesn't pay the best but it fulfils him greatly and gives him a sense of pride when he sees a kid learning a new piece of music, or hitting a high note. He loves it.

As he thinks back on his life so far, he considers whether he should've let his father back in at some point and let him be a part of it all.

He thinks real hard but truly feels that he doesn't regret his decisions of closing the door on him, but something compels him to put on the watch. He wants to wear it, maybe just for today, maybe forever. He doesn't know.

He slips on the watch buckling it around his wrist, liking the feel of the weight of it. He doesn't know what this means exactly but he feels happy that he's wearing it now, he knows his father will be too somewhere, but this isn't for him. This is for Blaine.

* * *

They meet just before they enter the room where they're going to get married and are instantly swept away by how amazing the other looks.

Blaine in a dark maroon suit with a black bow tie as his signature look.

Kurt is in the same suit but with a neckerchief tied around his neck, his unique style.

They both stare in awe at the person they love and feel their stomachs swoop. "You look..." Blaine starts, unable to finish his thought.

"You too..." Kurt says a little breathlessly.

They decided to walk down the aisle together, hand in hand, like always, as they didn't want to be separated or given away. They're giving themselves to each other willingly.

It's then that Kurt notices the extra addition to Blaine's ensemble, seeing the shiny watch attached to the worn leather. He recognises it as Blaine's fathers watch and looks at him a little curiously as to why he's wearing it when he hasn't even mentioned it since that day almost six years ago.

Blaine shrugs his shoulders and says, "It felt right..."

Kurt smiles at him understandingly and grabs his hand to interlace their fingers together for the last time as fiancé's. "Are you ready to get married Mr Hummel-Anderson to be?"

Blaine's face breaks out into a beautiful smile and says, "Always."

* * *

_6 years later_

Both Kurt and Blaine stand outside in the cold in Lima, Ohio with a small child each on their hips. They ring the doorbell of their family's home and are greeted warmly by their parents.

"Come in! Come in! It's freezing out there!" Burt exclaims loudly and he pulls Kurt into one of his bone crushing hugs, mindful of the small child.

Carole is busy fussing with Blaine and kissing his cheek, before both grandparents snatch up the little kids from their grasps, pulling them into hugs for themselves.

Loud high pitched giggles are heard from both Caden and Lily Hummel-Anderson, delighted to see their grandma and grandpa again. Burt holds little Caden and starts to breathe into his hair. "Just how you used to smell Kurt, seriously I can't get enough."

Kurt rolls his eyes at his father who does that every time they bring the kids to visit. Caden is their eldest child at four years old, he's Kurt's biologically with his bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. He's the spitting image of his Papa.

Carole pinches the small cheek of Lily, their youngest and last child who recently turned two. They decided to use Blaine's sperm for her, as Kurt wanted the beautiful, expressive hazel eyes and perfect curly hair that fall into ringlets down her back.

"Okay stop sniffing our child and act like a normal grandparent." Kurt chides.

Burt rolls his eyes playfully, and ruffles his hair which cause him to receive a deathly glare. "Come on, let's officially start Christmas with some hot chocolate and a movie!"

This causes the kids to squeal in excitement and they hold on tightly to be taken into the kitchen to help.

Kurt and Blaine look on at their little family and smile dreamily. This is what they've always wanted, a family of their own to bring home for the holidays and to spend quality time together as the festivities roll in. They both make their way into the living room and sit down on one end of the couch Blaine sitting comfortable between Kurt's legs, leaning back into his warm chest.

They wait patiently for them to come into the living room with a tray of hot chocolates and Blaine grabs his blue mug for himself, and Kurt's lilac one too. Added to the mug collection is a small pink sippy cup with Lily's name on it, and a green one with Caden's name on it. A first Christmas gift from the grandparents.

Burt sits in his armchair with Caden climbing up to snuggle in with him and Carole sits at the other end of the couch with Lily bouncing on her knee, playing with her golden bracelet Burt got her.

They put on a family Christmas movie and settle in to watch it together. As the opening credits appear on screen Kurt asks, "When's Pamela going to get here?"

Pamela Anderson has become a part of the family, especially since Kurt and Blaine decided to have kids, and she spends a lot of time with the Hummel's, having dinner together a couple of times a week. "She's coming down tomorrow." Burt replies.

Kurt and Blaine cuddle down together to watch the movie, sipping on their drinks and Kurt gets an idea. He takes a small amount of cream onto his finger and places it on the tip of Blaine's nose, whispering into his ear,_ "Payback..."_

Blaine gasps at his husband's silly antics, and turns his head but before he can do anything about it, Kurt kisses the cream off his nose, licking his lips slightly. Blaine giggles and kisses his husband, tasting the sweet taste of the cream on his lips.

Lily notices their little display of affection and squeals loudly and claps her hands. "Dada! Papa!"

All the adults laugh at the small child and Burt looks to her and says, knowing she won't actually understand him, "Keep up with that attitude princess, because soon you'll be doing everything you can to _stop_ them from doing that..."

The adults laugh again and Lily continues to giggle, sipping happily on her hot chocolate.

* * *

The next day finds the four Hummel-Anderson's wrapped up warmly ready to go out for a family walk. "We're just going to take them to the park for a couple of hours, try and tire them out for Santa tonight, you know?" Kurt says to his father as they stand in the hallway next to the door. Blaine is helping Caden tie his shoelaces on the stairs.

"Alright, but be safe and keep warm, okay?" Kurt rolls his eyes at his father, he's an adult. A married adult. A married adult with children.

"Hey! Just because you're a parent now doesn't mean I have to stop being one!" He exclaims.

Kurt laughs softly and kisses his dads cheek and says, "I know."

They leave the house and make their way to the small park just down the road from the house, Kurt and Blaine hand in hand, Kurt carrying Lily on his hip and Blaine holding Caden's hand as he walks beside them.

They make it to the park and they let them run free, but is close by to help them climb the complicated jungle gyms and slides. The metal is freezing but neither child cares as they laugh loudly with their dads as they play silly games and get piggy back rides across the monkey bars.

After about an hour their hands are freezing and they're tuckered out. They walk towards the exit the same way they walked in, but with Caden resting on Blaine's hip. Their cold noses are tucked into their father's warm necks as they sniffle lightly.

* * *

Michael Anderson walks into the park he finds himself in most days. He just sits there and watches the day go by with nothing else better to do. He has no one in his life anymore, they all left him. He has no work to occupy him anymore as he's too old to be going on long business trips, and spending his days hunched over a desk.

He expects it to be deserted, families locked away in their homes spending Christmas Eve together watching movies and playing games. However he is greatly surprised to find a laughing family of four running around the playground. The two kids are small, obviously under five, and the parents...two males.

Two dads.

As soon as he sees the bundle of curly black hair and hazel eyes that twinkle with the snow, he knows that that is Blaine. He sees that he's still with Kurt, both looking older from the last time he's seen them but just as happy, if not more so. The two kids must be their children. He can see it now, the little girl has to be Blaine's with the curly hair down her back, and the small boy is like Kurt's miniature double.

His heart aches at the sight of his technically grandchildren, but they aren't his. Not really. He hasn't spoken nor seen Blaine in years and he's a stranger to him, not knowing what he's doing with his life or even where he lives now. He doesn't want to disturb or chase them away, so sits by and watches them interact and play.

Blaine is holding Caden on his shoulders and runs around the playground as he giggles loudly, grabbing onto his curls for support. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Michael's heart swells at the sight, knowing that this is what Blaine wanted. He wanted to be a real father for his children, one whom they adore.

After a while they become fatigued and too frigid to stay out in the cold. They start to leave the park hand in hand, the picture perfect family, and something possess' Michael to stand and catch up to them. "Excuse me..." He says to catch their attention, he feels nervous and starts to think this is a really bad idea.

Kurt and Blaine turn around to face the voice and are completely floored.

Before them stands Michael Anderson. The biological father of Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

Their mouths open and close multiple times unable to find the words to say anything.

"Hi Blaine..."

Michael's eyes flicker to the two kids who are staring at him curiously, wondering who this old man is and how they know their fathers.

"Hi uhhh...Michael." Blaine says a little stiff, totally not expecting to meet his father on Christmas Eve in a park after not seeing him for twelve years.

The use of his name is like a stab to the chest, it hurts but it's well deserved. "And who are these little ones...?"

Lily buries her face into Kurt's neck feeling shy around this stranger. "Emmm...This is Caden Burt Hummel-Anderson, our son, and our youngest daughter, Lily Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

Michael feels a small pang in his chest at the thought of missing out on so much. He'll never get to know these kids, unless...

"Ehhh...Kurt do you mind taking the kids back home, I'll follow you soon I promise. And tell Dad not to worry..." Kurt, who was just trying to blend into the background as much as possible wordlessly nods and takes Caden holding him in his other hip. Blaine kisses him softly before waving him off to go home.

"Dad...?"

"Ehhh yeah, I started calling Burt dad after our wedding. He asked me to and I happily obliged..."

It's stings greatly but he knows Burt earned that part in Blaine's life. He doesn't deserve anything.

Blaine stands there a little awkwardly, unsure of what to say now as he scuffs his feet along the ground. "You have a beautiful family..."

"Thank you." Blaine knows he truly means it, can hear it in his voice.

A gust of cold wind blows past the pair and Blaine folds his arms across his chest trying to keep in as much heat as possible. It's then that Michael notices his wrist. "You kept the watch..." He states.

Blaine looks down at the watch, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ehh yeah I did..."

"When did you first start wearing it...?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"Honestly, I put it away as soon as mom gave to me, the day after you left, and didn't find it until my wedding day. I haven't taken it off since..." He shrugs, knowing Michael will be a little hurt that he didn't want it when he was first given it.

"And when was that...?"

"About six years ago."

"Right." He says, hating that he missed out on Blaine's wedding. He didn't get to make an embarrassing speech about when he was kid and didn't get to give him a fatherly pep talk before he stood at the altar.

"Yeah...I'm thinking of giving it to Caden when he's old enough...He's really fascinated by it. Lily's had her heart set out on Carole's bracelet, so she'll probably get that..." He says, uncertain of what else to say.

Michael feels a small warmth spread through him at the thought of the family tradition being continued on. The one he nearly messed up. "That would be nice..."

Another awkward and long silence ensues until Michael breaks it, "Look Blaine-"

He doesn't finish as Blaine jumps in, "No. I know what you're gonna ask and my answer is no." Blaine sighs heavily, causing a puff of smoke to arise from his warmth breath into the freezing air. "I'm happy now. I am 100% happy with my life and I don't have room for you anymore. I can't put myself through that again. It was so difficult the last time, it nearly broke me. _You_ nearly broke me..." He sees Michael's eyes fill with tears, tears of regret, sorrow, longing.

"But I forgive you." Michael is honestly surprised by his statement. "I forgive you and I want to leave here today with final closure on that dark chapter of my life...So please, shake my hand and this will be the end of this..." Blaine holds out his hand expectantly, waiting for his father to shake it.

Michael takes his hand in a firm grip and shakes it, feeling the weight of the end fall down on him. He tries to push back the tears as Blaine's hand slips from his grip, but a few escape and fall down his cheeks. He doesn't bother to wipe them away, even when Blaine turns around to leave to go back to his real family.

As he watches his sons retreating back he starts to feel. This is the first time in a long time Michael Anderson has felt something. He's usually numb, a ghost of himself walking around aimlessly.

Michael Anderson feels proud of his son.

Fin.


End file.
